Sonic in The Land Before Time 7
by Tyrone Tyson
Summary: Sonic and the dino kids encounter a meteorite that said to be special by mysterious strangers. Sonic also meets Petrie's Uncle Pterano who seems nice but has evil plans to use the meteorite on the Great Valley. Sonic and the kids will have to find the 'Stone of Cold Fire' before Pterano does. Sonic will also have to face Eggman's ultimate attack.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Visitors and Strangers**

When Sonic returned home from his 6th visit with his dino friends, he explained to Tails his 'Werehog' condition. Tails was very surprised that Eggman was able to turn Sonic into a dark creature. Fortunately, Sonic didn't harm anyone as the Werehog and that he foiled Eggman's plan once again. Sonic also explained his other abilities as the Werehog, like stretching his arms long and great strength. Tails was astonished by such abilities. Sonic then asked how were they going to purify the dark power within him. Tails then said that they could use the Chaos Emeralds to help. Sonic then agreed with the idea. The yellow fox grabbed 3 emeralds and used their power on Sonic. The 3 emeralds shot a beam at Sonic. Sonic felt pain and shook a little as he felt the emeralds' power coursing through him. Suddenly, a dark mist came out of Sonic and then vanished into thin air. Tails then stopped the emerald beam. Sonic fell to one knee and breathed heavily for a moment. Tails walked to Sonic's side.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay?" asked Tails. Sonic then stood up and stretched a little. He then sighed and smiled.

"Feeling much better buddy! Thanks!" said Sonic. Tails smiled and nodded. Sonic then decided to run around his home and go exploring again. He was freed from his 'Werehog' form. After a month and a half later, Sonic decided to go visit the dino kids again. Tails was already working on a new time band for Sonic to use. He finished it in a few hours and then Sonic used it to go back into the past again. Sonic arrived in the Great Valley and found his dino friends by a hill. The kids smiled when they saw Sonic. They were always happy to see him. They gave him a group hug. Sonic then asked if he missed anything and the kids simply shook their heads. Sonic sighed in disappointment, but then he cheered up and played with the kids.

 _Meanwhile in Eggman's battleship…_

Eggman was working on his next dangerous plan. The evil genius found a new partner since the Claw Heads betrayed him. Eggman talked to his new partner on his computer screen. This helper looked just like Eggman. Only he wore a black and yellow jacket over the red clothes. He also wore goggles on his bald head and had a gray mustache. This was none other than Eggman's alternate self: Eggman Nega. Both geniuses were planning to unleash an ancient monster born from fire and magma: Iblis, the Flames of Disaster. Nega explained to Eggman that he got the orb of Iblis and captured his 2 enemies. They were imprisoned in some sort of big orb like container. The prisoners were a silver hedgehog and a purple cat. They couldn't escape the trap with their abilities. Eggman smiled evilly when he saw the container.

"Excellent. I will finally destroy Sonic and take over this world, and then my world" said Eggman. The evil genius laughed evilly. Nega grinned evilly.

"Yes but we need one other power source to awaken Iblis. A large source of power. I couldn't find one yet" said Nega.

Eggman simply grinned. "Oh, don't worry. I will find one."

"Good. And when you destroy Sonic, I want you to bring me the Chaos Emeralds in exchange for my help" said Nega. Eggman rubbed his chin and then grinned.

"Very well then. You got a deal" said Eggman. The evil scientist bid farewell to his other self and the screen went black. Eggman then searched to find a great power source since 3 Chaos Emeralds wouldn't be enough.

 _Back with Sonic and the kids…_

Petrie started to tell a tale that there was one creature that ruled the Earth a long time ago before any other Dinosaur came to be. It was brave and strong. It was… the Flyers. Cera disagreed though.

"What? That's not even close to the way it happened" said Cera. Littlefoot and the others ate some leaves nearby while Sonic sat with the group. Sonic lightly smiled as he and the rest watched as Cera and Petrie continued arguing about Petrie's silly tale.

"Is too" said Petrie.

Cera frowned. "Says who?"

"My Uncle Pterano, that who. He tell me all about it when me just nestling" stated Petrie.

"Well, he told you wrong" said Cera. Petrie groaned and then ate some leaves.

"I did not know you had an uncle" Ducky said as she ate a leaf.

"Me neither. But I don't think the Flyers were really the first of the Dinosaurs" Sonic said with a chuckle. Petrie then sighed in sadness.

"So what happened to your uncle?" asked Ducky.

"Well, he go away when we all babies" said Petrie.

Cera scoffed. "Ha! You mean he was sent away. My father once told me that the grownups kicked your uncle out of the herd."

Petrie frowned and tried to charge at Cera but Spike grabbed his wing and stopped him.

"Wow! What did he do?" Littlefoot asked with a surprised expression.

"Uh, I forget that part. But I do remember it was pretty awful" said Cera.

" _I wonder what Pterano did that was bad"_ thought Sonic. Petrie groaned in annoyance at what Cera said about his uncle. He flew to the edge of a log and landed with an 'hmph!' Petrie then saw a big herd walking by. They were not from the Valley.

"Ooh! Lookie!" Petrie said as he pointed at the herd. Sonic and the others also watched the herd.

"I don't think I've seen them before" Sonic said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Who are they?" asked Ducky.

"Far Walkers. Grandpa said we were coming into the Wandering Time" answered Littlefoot.

Sonic rubbed his chin. _"Far Walkers huh?"_ thought Sonic.

"Where are they wandering from?" asked Ducky.

"Away from the cold lands, looking for food" answered Littlefoot. Littlefoot then said that the Far Walkers will rest, eat, and then go back on their way. Cera complained that the Far Walkers would try to eat a lot of their Tree Stars.

"Only if you not eat all them first" Petrie mumbled with a frown.

Cera then frowned at Petrie. "What did you say?" said Cera.

Petrie got nervous. "Uh I say, oh gee that sure be the worst."

Cera then glared at Petrie and growled. Sonic then frowned at Cera.

"Let it go Cera. There's plenty of Tree Stars for everybody" said Sonic. Cera frowned at Sonic and then hmphed. The parents then started to call the kids to come back to their nests. Cera still scoffed at Petrie's tale. Petrie still believed it because he idolized his uncle. They all started to head back home. Sonic followed Littlefoot back to the Longneck nest.

 _At nighttime…_

Sonic and Littlefoot went to sleep at the Longneck nest. Littlefoot started to dream again. He dreamed that he, Sonic and the others were just enjoying a beautiful day. The sun shined brightly. Suddenly, dark clouds formed and blocked out the sun. It started to storm as lightning appeared in the clouds. Some dinosaurs started to run while in a panic. Sonic and the kids wondered what was happening. The kids were afraid and confused. Sonic was surprised but had a brave expression. Suddenly, they all saw a glow in the sky. It was a meteorite that appeared. It flew close by. Sonic and the kids watched as the meteorite then started falling from the sky. It landed a few feet away from Sonic and the others with a 'BOOM.' Sonic and the kids then ran over to the meteorite. They all examined it. They were surprised that the space rock glowed orange and was still on fire. Suddenly, the fiery rock started to crack. The cracks spread all around the rock and then it fell apart. Suddenly, the earth began to shake violently. The kids screamed 'Earthshake!' with great fear. Sonic looked around the ground. The earth began to split apart. Littlefoot and Sonic got separated from the others. The earth started to crack open all around them. They saw lava boiling below them. Suddenly, they saw something rising from the lava. It was the lava monster from before. Littlefoot didn't know that the magma monster was Iblis. The great magma monster rose from the earth and roared greatly. The kids screamed in fear as they saw that Iblis was enormous and intimidating. Iblis had curved horns and green reptilian eyes. Sonic and Littlefoot went wide-eyed when they saw that Iblis saw the others on the ground. He roared and raised a claw to the sky, ready to crush them. "Run!" Sonic yelled to the other kids. The others ran while screaming. Iblis brought down his right claw to the ground. Fortunately, the claw missed the kids but it created a shockwave that knocked the others off their feet. The kids got back up as quickly as they could. Suddenly, more cracks formed in the earth beside them. The ground was crumbling before them! Cera and the others had terrified expressions. They ran as fast as they could to the large rock land where Sonic and Littlefoot were. But the crumbling earth started to catch up with them. Spike and Petrie fell down below while screaming. Sonic and Littlefoot gasped as they watched Spike and Petrie disappear. Cera and Ducky made it to the edge of their rock land. Sonic told them to jump to their side. Cera and Ducky got ready to jump but it was too late. The land crumbled and Cera and Ducky fell, screaming in fear. They too disappeared. Sonic and Littlefoot gasped greatly. Sonic then looked towards Iblis. The great magma monster roared again and got ready to crush them as well. Sonic then picked up Littlefoot and ran. Suddenly, fire erupted in front of them, blocking their path. A great wall of fire blocked their escape. Both Sonic and Littlefoot then turned towards Iblis. The monster then hit the ground with his claw near them and the earth began to crumble around them. They both were stranded on a rock column, surrounded by a sea of lava. Iblis roared again. But Sonic refused to back down. Sonic then glared at Iblis and charged up his spin dash. He jumped and dashed at Iblis. But the great fiery beast simply smacked Sonic away with a backhand. Littlefoot gasped greatly as he watched Sonic fly far away. Littlefoot was now alone. He looked around for a way out but it was hopeless. He was stranded. Iblis then looked at Littlefoot. The monster growled at the little Longneck. He opened his mouth wide. His mouth glowed and burned with fire. He was going to shoot fire at Littlefoot! Littlefoot went wide-eyed as he watched Iblis spit out a fireball. It flew towards Littlefoot who screamed in fear. He ducked down and covered his head. But then suddenly, a bright light appeared and destroyed the fireball. Littlefoot then got back up. He went wide-eyed when he saw that a flying being was in front of him. The being was glowing bright yellow. The being turned and looked at Littlefoot. Littlefoot was astonished to see that being was Sonic. Sonic smiled at Littlefoot and Littlefoot smiled back. Sonic flew and landed beside Littlefoot. Suddenly, Littlefoot spotted some glowing lights in the sky. They flew towards Sonic and Littlefoot. They landed in front of them. Littlefoot was astonished to see that the lights were the other kids, alive and well. Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike glowed just like Sonic. Littlefoot was happy to see that his friends were okay. Though he didn't understood why Sonic and the others were glowing and how they could fly. Iblis then roared again. Sonic and the kids turned to face Iblis. The magma monster walked towards them and raised both claws, ready to attack. Suddenly, Littlefoot started to glow brightly like the others. Iblis then stopped his attack and covered his eyes while roaring in pain.

Littlefoot woke up with a little gasp. He looked around in the night. Everything was normal. Littlefoot really wondered what the monster from his dream was. He then sighed. Sonic yawned and woke up when he heard Littlefoot's sigh. Sonic rubbed his eyes and looked at Littlefoot who looked a little upset.

"You okay Littlefoot?" asked Sonic. Littlefoot looked at Sonic.

"Uh, I'm okay. Just had a bad sleep story" answered Littlefoot. Sonic raised an eyebrow. He wondered if his Longneck friend was alright. Suddenly, Sonic and Littlefoot saw a light in the sky. They saw that a meteorite was flying by. The meteorite was blue colored and was covered with blue fire. It made crackling sounds of fire itself. Both Sonic and Littlefoot watched the fiery stone fly by with fascination. They watched as the flaming rock flew far away and landed on a mountain resembling a Three-Horn. It landed with a small 'BOOM.'

Littlefoot and Sonic smiled. Littlefoot answered with a 'Wow' while Sonic answered with an 'Hmm.'

"Grandpa! Grandma! Did you see it?" Littlefoot said as he went to wake his grandparents. Both grandparents woke with a yawn. Littlefoot asked his grandparents about seeing the flying rock. But his grandparents didn't understand what he meant. Littlefoot was confused.

"You didn't see it?" said Littlefoot. Both grandparents simply shook their heads. Sonic walked over to Littlefoot. Littlefoot looked at Sonic.

"Sorry, Littlefoot but they were asleep. I think we're the only ones who saw it" said Sonic. Littlefoot then sighed in sadness. Sonic then told Littlefoot that they will discuss it the next day and try to get some rest. Littlefoot nodded and they both went back to sleep.

However, Eggman's computer picked up an energy source from the meteorite. Before Eggman was about to rest as well, his computer started beeping and making other computer sounds. Eggman heard the sounds and examined his computer. His computer explained that a source of high energy landed nearby. Eggman rubbed his chin and then grinned.

 _Next Day…_

Littlefoot's grandparents explained to Littlefoot that they wanted to know about the special thing Littlefoot saw. All of the dinosaurs gathered together along with Sonic and the other kids. Some of the Far Walkers wanted to know about it too. However, they didn't know that Eggman's spy bot was watching yet again. Littlefoot then said that the special thing was a flying rock.

"There. You see? Nothing unusual about a flying rock. We've all seen them" said Topps.

"Yeah, but this one was different" said Littlefoot. Topps rolled his eyes and groaned. Littlefoot explained some more.

"It flew real low and it shined like the Bright Circle, only blue, and it made a crackling sound like fire in the trees" said Littlefoot. Some of the dinosaurs chattered amongst themselves about the special meteorite. A Stegosaur then stepped forward with a frown.

"Look here. Nobody else saw this thing. How do you explain that?" said the Stegosaur. Sonic then stepped forward.

"Well I saw it too. This flying rock really seemed different. It could be an energy source" said Sonic.

The other dinosaurs raised an eyebrow. They wondered if there really is such a thing. The Stegosaur then frowned.

"Energy source? Hah! That's ridiculous!" said the Stegosaur.

Sonic then frowned while crossing his arms. "We know what we saw, right Littlefoot?" Sonic looked at Littlefoot.

Littlefoot nodded. "I think that it was something special."

Eggman listened through his spy bot when he heard Sonic mention that the meteorite could be useful energy. "Hmm. This could be the source of energy I need to complete my plan" Eggman said with a grin.

Some of the Dinosaurs were skeptical of the special flying rock. Littlefoot then looked at his grandpa.

"You believe me, don't you Grandpa?" asked Littlefoot. Grandpa Longneck then told his grandson that he does but he was also skeptical about it. He told Littlefoot that perhaps it was something that he saw only in a sleep story and that he was still tired. Sonic sighed in defeat. Littlefoot also sighed but then he remembered the meteor from his dream and the fiery beast. He felt a little worried but then decided to pay it no heed for now. But it looked like nobody believes Sonic and Littlefoot about the special meteor.

"It's always like this isn't it?" said a voice. Sonic and the others then saw 2 Gallimimusses coming in. One was a male who was dark green colored and the other was female who was light green colored. They both also had blue, yellow, and orange colors on their beaks. They were called the Rainbow Faces.

The light green one spoke next. "Yes. If they don't see it with their own eyes, it doesn't exist. What limited thinking."

The dinosaurs raised an eyebrow. Sonic did as well. The Rainbow Faces seemed strange.

"Uh, I beg your pardon, Mr…?" said Grandpa Longneck.

"Oh, my name is Orion" said the dark green Rainbow Face.

"And I'm Zena" said the light green Rainbow Face.

"Anyway, what if the little Longneck did see something extraordinary?" said Orion.

"Miraculous" added Zena.

Topps then frowned and said "Impossible."

Zena frowned a little as she looked at Topps, "Really? Have you really seen all there is to see? Are there no mysteries left for you?"

"Well, uh… um, no" replied Topps.

Orion then came in. "Ah. Then why do you call the Mysterious Beyond 'Mysterious'? Why not the 'Boring' Beyond or the 'Oh, Nothing Out Here of Any Interest to Us' Beyond?"

"Or what about your Runner friend? He's not from around here" Zena said as she gestured to Sonic. Sonic then raised an eyebrow.

" _How did they know that?"_ thought Sonic. The Dinosaurs didn't introduce Sonic to the Far Walkers and yet, the Rainbow Faces knew.

"What if the Runner is from somewhere that is also incredible?" said Zena.

"Don't you ever wonder what's out there? Beyond the Mysterious Beyond?" said Orion. The Rainbow Faces started to explain that there could be many wondrous things beyond their home and far beyond the Mysterious Beyond. And that there is so much more to everything. Sonic, Littlefoot, and the others were fascinated by such amazing things like the stars or the comets. Cera didn't believe in such things though because she only believes in what her own eyes tell her. Topps then asked the Stegosaur if they were friends of the Far Walkers. The Stegosaur then said that they weren't and that they joined their herd recently but they were very strange. They always asked interesting questions and talked in riddles. The Rainbow Faces then said that everyone could use their imagination in great ways. Some of the dinosaurs were also astonished by what the Rainbow Faces explained but they were still confused.

"I'm sorry but what are you saying?" asked Grandpa Longneck.

"We're saying that what if this was no ordinary flying rock?" said Zena.

"What if it was, for example, a Stone of Cold Fire?" said Orion. The other dinosaurs looked at each other in confusion and wondered what the Rainbow Faces meant about it. Littlefoot then asked what is a 'Stone of Cold Fire?'

"Glad you asked" said Zena.

"Some say that these stones can shine light without heat" said Orion.

"Some believe they can give powers far beyond our comprehension, heal the sick, and other miracles" added Zena.

Eggman then believed that the meteor that fell could be the great power source he needed. However, the dinosaurs didn't know that a Flyer was watching from the shadows. He had a dark grin on his face. It seemed that he was also interested in the stone's power.

 **End of Chapter 1**

 _Yes, the Rainbow Faces will have names in this story. I thought it would be silly to call them 'Rainbow Face 1 and 2' or 'Male and Female Rainbow Face.' They are alien dinosaurs after all._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Scheming Uncle**

The Dinosaurs murmured amongst themselves with fascination as the Rainbow Faces explained about the special meteorite. Though no one knew that an orange colored Flyer was watching, and so was Eggman's spybot.

"Others believe that such stones are a message" said Orion.

"What kind of message?" Topps asked with a frown.

"A message from beyond the Mysterious Beyond" answered Zena. The dinosaurs murmured in surprise. Sonic raised an eyebrow. He really wondered why the Rainbow Faces knew so much. All the kids, except Cera, were also astonished by what the Rainbow Faces said. Topps had enough of the Rainbow Faces' confusing words. He stomped the ground and yelled "Quiet!" Everyone stopped talking. Topps walked over to the Rainbow Faces while groaning.

"You're not from around here are you?" said Topps.

"You might say that" said Zena.

"Then let me tell you how things work in these parts" Topps said with a frown.

"Oh, please do" Orion said with a chuckle.

"This should be fascinating" said Zena.

Topps then told the Rainbow Faces that there was nothing special about a flying rock, that fire cannot be cold, and that there is nothing beyond the Mysterious Beyond.

"You sure?" asked Orion.

"Yes. And I'm also sure I don't want any ranting Rainbow Faces filling our young ones' heads with rubbish" Topps said with an angry tone. Sonic then frowned at Topps. Though Sonic thought that the Rainbow Faces were strange, he sort of liked and respected the way they thought about wondrous things. Sonic then stepped forward.

"What if the Rainbow Faces could be right? There are many strange and wondrous things where I'm from" said Sonic. Some of the dinosaurs thought about what Sonic said, but not Topps.

"Well, maybe in your home but not ours" Topps said as he narrowed his eyes at Sonic. Sonic crossed his arms and frowned at Topps. Littlefoot then stepped forward.

"But I think Sonic and the Rainbow Faces are right. We should go look for the stone. I know where it landed and we could…" said Littlefoot. But before Littlefoot could finish, Topps interrupted with a 'No.' Topps then said that the place where the stone fell was totally off limits and that it was too dangerous. Topps also said that there are Sharpteeth and fire pits by its location. Topps then started walking away. Littlefoot really wanted to go find the special stone, but his grandpa then told him that they shouldn't make any more fuss about it until the Far Walkers leave. Littlefoot then sighed in defeat and agreed. Sonic then watched Topps walk away. He frowned while crossing his arms.

" _Man, I think I know why Three-Horns are so stubborn and that they don't believe in wondrous things. They only think with those thick heads of theirs"_ thought Sonic. Sonic believed what Littlefoot said that they should go find the meteorite. Though he wasn't sure if the stone really was magic or not but he believed that they should find it before Eggman does something terrible again. The Blue Runner thought that the evil doctor might be eavesdropping again. Sonic was right of course. Eggman's spybot continued watching everybody while staying hidden. Everybody started to walk away back to their nests. Grandpa Longneck then told his grandson that he could tell him more about the meteorite. Sonic followed both Longnecks as they walked away. Littlefoot and Sonic explained as much as they knew about the stone.

Later on, Sonic watched the kids played around some more. Littlefoot didn't want to play though as he sat on a rock. He felt upset. Sonic looked at Littlefoot and then walked over to his friend. The other friends also walked over.

"You feeling okay Littlefoot?" asked Sonic. The others were also concerned.

"Well, I'm still thinking about this morning. Except for Grandma, Grandpa, and you Sonic, nobody believes me" said Littlefoot. Ducky then said that she and Spike believed Littlefoot. Spike nodded. Though Ducky was a bit skeptical about the stone. She knows that the stone can be cold or on fire but not sure it could be both. Littlefoot then said that he knew what he and Sonic saw. Sonic nodded. Littlefoot then asked Petrie if he believed him. Petrie then said that he didn't want to talk about it and said 'story too spooky.' A thought then came to Littlefoot's head about what Sonic said before. He looked at Sonic.

"Sonic? What did you mean about the stone being an 'energy source'?" asked Littlefoot.

"Well, I meant that it could be a source of power and that it could be dangerous" said Sonic. The kids were a little astonished. Petrie shook a little at what Sonic said about the stone.

Cera then came in. "Well, maybe if I'd seen it myself then…" Before Cera could finish, an idea came to Littlefoot's head.

"That's it. If we found that Stone of Cold Fire, everyone could see it for themselves. That would prove me and Sonic were telling the truth" Littlefoot said with a smile.

"Littlefoot has a point. Whether it's a source of energy or not, we should go find it. Besides, it might be a fun adventure" said Sonic. Sonic was thinking about doing something adventurous whenever he gets bored of not much going on. Petrie then came in.

"But you hear grownups. Smoking Mountains too dangerous" said Petrie.

"Nonsense!" shouted a voice from high up. Petrie got startled and fell off the branch he was on. Sonic and the kids saw that an orange adult Flyer appeared. Though they didn't know that it was the same Flyer who was watching from the shadows. This Flyer was orange and brown colored. The kids felt a little afraid. The Flyer then picked up Petrie with a hand.

"Did I startle you Petrie?" said the Flyer.

Petrie shook a little and said "Yes. No. H-How do you know my name?"

"Petrie, I'm heartbroken. Don't you recognize your dear old uncle?" said the Flyer who is…

"Pterano!" Petrie exclaimed in a very happy tone. Petrie then hugged his uncle while chuckling a little. Sonic and the other kids looked at each other. Then they all turned their eyes back to Pterano. Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"What are YOU doing here?" said Cera.

"Migrating, naturally, like the others out there in the field" Pterano said with a grin. Pterano also explained that he was just like the Far Walkers and looking for a good place to call home.

"Well, you won't find it here" Cera said with a frown.

"Don't tell me. You must be old Three-Horn's daughter" said Pterano.

"How'd you know?" Cera said with a surprised expression.

"Let's just say there is a strong family resemblance" answered Pterano.

"Oh. Thank you" Cera said with a prideful tone. Sonic rolled his eyes. Pterano then walked over to Sonic and Littlefoot.

"Ah, you must be the Runner I heard about. It is quite impressive what you can do. You can run faster than any other" said Pterano.

"Uh, yeah" Sonic said as he scratched his head. Sonic felt uneasy around Petrie's uncle. Petrie then introduced the other friends to his uncle.

"Yes, yes. But this Runner and the little Longneck claim they saw a Stone of Cold Fire" said Pterano.

Littlefoot sighed. "I guess you don't believe us either."

"Oh, no dear child. I believe you and your friend completely" said Pterano. Sonic raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

Pterano went on with a little exaggeration. "I know how stubborn the other grownups can be. That's why I had to leave the herd, you know. They simply had no vision."

"Oh, but me believe Littlefoot" said Petrie.

"You do?" Littlefoot said in surprise.

Cera frowned. "So much for 'story too spooky.'"

"Uh huh" added Sonic. Petrie then frowned.

"Grand. Then we all agree. But the only way to convince everyone else is, as you say, to go and find that stone" Pterano said with a grin. Sonic then frowned at Pterano.

" _Pterano seems nice but there's something not right about him and I don't like it"_ thought Sonic. Sonic believed that Pterano was up to something not good. Littlefoot also felt uncomfortable and nervous around Pterano.

"Uh, I-I-I wasn't serious. I was just… thinking out loud. Anyway, we are about to go home" said Littlefoot. Littlefoot looked at his friends. The others seemed to agree as well. Though no one noticed that a certain spybot came in and watched them.

"Uh, yeah. Our parents will be worried about us" said Cera. Suddenly, another Flyer came in. He was dark brown colored who was named Sierra. He landed by Pterano.

"Well, we don't want nobody getting worried now, do we?" Sierra said with a dark tone. Then, another Flyer flew in. He was dark pink colored and he had a tail. He was named Rinkus and also landed beside Pterano.

"Oh, no, no. They might think something awful has happened to you" Rinkus said with an evil laugh. Pterano then smacked the 2 other Flyers with both wings. They both went 'Ow!' Sonic continued frowning at Pterano.

" _And he has friends. Which makes me really not like him"_ thought Sonic. The kids felt uneasy around the other 2 Flyers.

"Who are they?" asked Ducky.

"Rinkus and Sierra? Never mind them. They're just tired from our long journey and not thinking clearly" Pterano said as he felt annoyed by his cronies.

"Uh, yeah. Well, uh, we have to go" Littlefoot said as he and the others were starting to leave.

"Yeah, we'll talk some other time" added Sonic. Petrie didn't want to leave. He said that he wanted to stay with his uncle.

"Petrie, it's time to go" said Cera with a stern look. Petrie was about to insist but Sonic looked at Petrie and shook his head. Petrie sighed and then looked at his uncle.

"Maybe see you later?" said Petrie.

"Of course" answered Pterano. Petrie hugged his uncle's beak and then flew off to the others.

"Now run along. Oh, and if you change your mind about going after that stone, I'd be happy to help! Ta ta!" said Pterano. He waved goodbye as Sonic and the kids walked far away. Pterano then turned his gaze to his companions. Sierra looked angry and Rinkus was rubbing his beak.

"Oh, you bent my beak" complained Rinkus.

"Then next time keep it shut" stated Pterano. Rinkus flinched a little.

"Why should we? Them brats and that Spiky Runner wasn't falling for your little act. I say we go find that Cold Fire thingy on our own" said Sierra. Pterano then reminded Sierra that they don't know where the stone landed. Rinkus then said that they should make the little Longneck or the Runner tell them where it is. Rinkus then made a slitting throat gesture and said "or else." Pterano then smacked Rinkus's beak again. Sierra laughed a little.

"Mr. Rinkus, if you threaten the Runner or the young ones, it will put the elders on alert. They will watch our every move and our cause will be lost! Now, is that what you want!?" Pterano said with an angry tone.

"N-N-N-No, of course not!" Rinkus exclaimed nervously. Rinkus then stumbled backwards and fell on his back.

"Therefore, we must be calm and patient" Pterano said as he turned his gaze out to the Valley. "Littlefoot or Sonic will talk. And when they do, the Stone of Cold Fire will be mine." The Flyer had an evil expression.

Meanwhile, Eggman listened to Pterano and the other Flyers' plan. Eggman rubbed his chin.

"So this Flyer and his companions also want the stone's power. Well, I'm going to prove them wrong. Nobody will have that stone except me. Nothing will stop me from finally conquering this world" Eggman said with a dark tone. The spybot then flew back to Eggman's ship. The evil scientist was now deciding his next plan to get the stone.

The kids walked back to their families. Littlefoot ran over to his grandparents. His grandparents were near a waterfall and eating some plants. Littlefoot ran close by and accidentally slipped into the water. Grandma Longneck lowered her head to her grandson.

"It's a little early for your bath dear" Grandma Longneck as she laughed a little. Grandma asked why Littlefoot rushed over to them. But Littlefoot said that there was no rush and he suddenly felt a little dirty. Grandpa Longneck asked Littlefoot if he was playing in the bubbling mud again. Littlefoot simply said no and that he and the others were just talking near the tall trees.

"Oh, well that's perfectly…" started Grandpa Longneck. Littlefoot then spoke again before his grandpa could finish.

"Only, then we had a visitor" said Littlefoot.

"Oh? And who was that?" Grandpa Longneck asked curiously.

"Petrie's Uncle Pterano" stated Littlefoot. His grandparents then looked upset. It was pretty bad news. Littlefoot then said that Pterano had 2 other Flyers with him. Sonic then zoomed by and stopped beside Littlefoot. Sonic explained that he watched Pterano and the other Flyers from a distance. Sonic then thought about what Pterano wants with the stone. Littlefoot then said that he felt something off about Pterano. Littlefoot sighed and looked at Sonic.

"I just don't like him" stated Littlefoot.

Sonic nodded. "Yeah. I don't like him either. I think there's something not right about him."

Littlefoot then looked at his grandparents. "Is that bad?" asked Littlefoot.

Grandpa Longneck then had a serious expression. "Littlefoot, you and Sonic have good instincts, and you should pay attention to them."

Sonic nodded. "You don't have to tell me twice, that's for sure."

"Did Pterano tell you both why he left the herd?" asked Grandma Longneck. Littlefoot then explained that Pterano said that the other adults couldn't see as well as Pterano. Grandpa Longneck then slammed his tail down in frustration.

"What nerve! We could see just fine. As a matter of fact, we saw right through him" Grandpa Longneck said with a very upset frown. Grandma Longneck then told her husband to calm down. Grandpa simply said 'sorry.' Grandpa then said that Pterano might be up to his old 'tricks' again. Sonic then said that Pterano was interested in the special stone. The grandparents felt a little surprised. They wondered why Pterano would want the stone. Sonic believed that if stone was powerful, Pterano would want to use it. The grandparents now thought that Pterano is planning something bad. Littlefoot asked about Pterano's 'tricks.' Grandpa Longneck didn't want to explain the full story, so he simply said that if Grandpa and the other grownups didn't stop Pterano's ideas, they might have never found the Great Valley. Littlefoot and Sonic were surprised. Littlefoot answered, "That's awful." Sonic nodded in agreement. Grandpa Longneck then said that he will tell the full story when Littlefoot grows up. Littlefoot groaned. Grandma Longneck then said that they should be careful around Pterano. Because Pterano thinks that he knows everything even when he really doesn't. Littlefoot then agreed that he will be careful. Sonic then asked if the grandparents could tell him about Pterano's story, but Grandpa then said that he doesn't want to talk about it at the moment. Sonic sighed.

"Alright, but I'm gonna find out what Pterano's up to" said Sonic. The grandparents then told Sonic to be careful and Sonic nodded.

Meanwhile, Pterano was telling Petrie and his siblings a story. It was about how Pterano tried to escape a hungry Sharptooth. Petrie and his siblings were astonished by Pterano's story. Before Pterano could tell more, Petrie's mother then called out that it was time for the young ones' naptime. Petrie's siblings flew up to the nest. They really liked Pterano's story. Before Petrie was about to fly up as well, Pterano grabbed Petrie's wing to stop him.

"Could I have a word with you Petrie?" asked Pterano as he let go of Petrie's wing.

"Oh, yes uncle" answered Petrie. "Gee, you sure lead exciting life." Petrie landed beside his uncle.

"High praise indeed, coming from you. I understand that you are quite the adventurer yourself" said Pterano.

"Oh, you right about that. Me very brave" Petrie said as he made brave growling sounds. Petrie's mother called for Petrie to come. Pterano then put his wing around his nephew before he could leave.

"Then, as one adventurer to another, perhaps you could do me one tiny, harmless favor" Pterano said with a grin. Pterano then told his nephew to try to convince Littlefoot and Sonic to reveal where the stone was. Both Flyers didn't know that Sonic was watching behind a tree from a distance. He raised an eyebrow and frowned at Pterano. _"This doesn't look good"_ thought Sonic.

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Daring Rescue**

Meanwhile, in the Mysterious Beyond, the Claw Heads flew far away from Eggman's battleship. They landed on a high hill and got out of their Raptor armors. They were now safe and free from Eggman. Strut was very happy to get away from the evil genius. He was also happy that his brother agreed with him, of not fighting Sonic and the kids anymore. Though both Claw Heads didn't know what to do next. They both sat down in thought. Strut then noticed that Ozzy looked very upset.

"What's the matter Ozzy?" asked Strut.

Ozzy looked then looked at his brother. "Well, I… I don't know what to do now. Do you think that we made the right choice?" said Ozzy.

Strut had a small smile. "I think that we did. We should go back to the Great Valley."

Ozzy raised both eyebrows. "Are you crazy? We can't go back. Don't you remember the things we did? How we almost hurt the Runner and the kids. And that we worked with Eggman."

"Well, maybe we could try to tell them that we changed. That we want to help them to stop Eggman" said Strut.

Ozzy sighed in sadness. "I don't know if that's a good idea. What if they don't believe us?"

Strut was about to say something but then he sighed in defeat. His brother had a good point. How could they convince Sonic, the adults, and the kids that they changed for the better now? Both Claw Heads sat in deep thought. They had to find a way to redeem themselves.

 _Back in the Valley…_

Sonic came over to the kids, who were playing a game similar to a game of Bowling by a hill. The rock was the ball and the large pine cones were the pins. Sonic simply watched because he knew that he might beat the kids easily because of his abilities. Petrie wasn't there yet. Sonic wondered what Pterano was telling Petrie. He knew that it was something bad and that it might be the stone that Pterano is after. After some time went by, Petrie then came over to the group after a little nap. Littlefoot and Sonic looked at Petrie.

"You're late" said Littlefoot.

"Where you've been?" asked Sonic.

Petrie was a little nervous. "Oh, sorry. Petrie take big nap. (Yawns lightly) So, what me miss?"

Cera explained that Littlefoot was one point ahead of Spike and Spike's on his last turn. Spike aimed carefully with the rock. Spike then pushed the rock hard. The rock rolled down fast and hit 2 pine cones. Spike won the game. The kids cheered. Sonic smiled. Spike laughed lightly.

"Good job Spike" said Sonic.

"Yeah, good game Spike" said Littlefoot. Spike smiled and licked Littlefoot like a dog. Littlefoot laughed a little. Petrie then flew over to Littlefoot.

"Oh, too bad you lose Littlefoot. But that the way the rock rolls" said Petrie. The little Flyer got nervous as he went on. "And speaking of rock, say how about that Stone of Cold Fire huh?"

Sonic and the others had surprised expressions. The kids then said "What?" while Sonic let out "Huh?"

Petrie felt more nervous as he spoke again. "Me just thinking, sure wish me see it too. (Laughs lightly) Where you say it land again?"

Sonic raised an eyebrow. Littlefoot also wondered why Petrie asked about the stone but he answered anyways. He told Petrie that the stone flew over the top of Three-Horn Peak and a little to the side. Littlefoot then sighed.

"Oh, what does it matter? We can't go there anyway" said Littlefoot.

Ducky then looked at Petrie. "Why do you ask Petrie?" asked Ducky.

"Me? (laughs nervously) Oh, no reason. Just uh, want to know" said Petrie.

Cera then frowned. "Ha! It's more like your uncle wants to know. Right, Petrie?"

Sonic then frowns a little. He knew that Pterano wants the stone. "Petrie, is it true?" asked Sonic.

Petrie started to walk backwards. "No! Yes! No! Well maybe him too, but honest, me…" Before Petrie could finish, he lost his balance and rolled down the hill. He let out a "Whoa!" He rolled farther down and hit some pine cones. Littlefoot and Ducky shouted Petrie's name. Sonic raised both eyebrows. They all ran down to where Petrie landed. Petrie climbed over a pine cone while groaning.

"Me just not cut out for this game" said Petrie.

"Petrie, are you okay?" asked Ducky.

"No, he's not okay because it's not okay to tell a lie" Cera said with a frown.

"I'm sorry Petrie but my grandparents told me to be careful around your uncle. Sometimes he uses his words to fool you" said Littlefoot.

Petrie frowned. "No, you wrong. He not do that."

"Sometimes not everyone is as they appear to be. Especially, your uncle" Sonic said as he crossed his arms. "Pterano could be hiding something or planning something terrible, almost like Eggman."

Petrie went wide-eyed. He could not believe that Sonic would compare his uncle to Eggman. He believed that it couldn't be true.

"No, he never like that!" Petrie exclaimed as he crossed his arms with a frustrated expression.

Cera then came in. "I agree with Sonic. I think Pterano's trouble, and so are those other Flyers he was with."

Petrie gasped lightly as Cera went on. "My dad says that you can tell a lot about somebody by the quality of his friends" said Cera. Sonic nodded in agreement. Though Sonic didn't always agree on what Cera says about things, she did have a good point on this situation.

Petrie then frowned. "Oh, yeah? Well… well, then me in trouble." Petrie's expression turned sad. "Because my friends acting like stinkbugs."

Sonic and the others all raised both eyebrows. Petrie then flew away while sobbing a little.

"Petrie, do not go. No, no, no" Ducky said as she waved both her hands at Petrie.

Cera then frowned. "Aw, who cares? Maybe he should go off with the rest of those stupid old Flyers."

Littlefoot had a serious expression. "That's what worries me."

Sonic also felt worried about Petrie and about what Pterano's plan was.

Petrie flew far and landed on a tree branch. He felt very upset about what the others said about his uncle.

"They so mean" Petrie said as he sniffled a little. Suddenly, Pterano appeared from a higher branch on the same tree. He landed beside his nephew.

"There, there Petrie. Come to dear old uncle Pterano" Pterano said as he hugged his nephew with his large wings.

"Tell me everything" Pterano said with a small smile.

Meanwhile, Sonic and the others, except Cera, felt a little sorry for Petrie. Sonic thought that Petrie might feel better later. A thought then came to Sonic's head.

"Hey, what did you guys think about the Rainbow Faces?" asked Sonic. The kids thought about what Sonic said. The Rainbow Faces were a little strange but they were also wondrous.

"Well, I thought that they were amazing. They seem to know about a lot of things" said Littlefoot. Littlefoot also liked the Rainbow Faces' mysterious words. He wondered where they came from.

"I agree. I do. I do. They seemed to be very smart too" said Ducky. Spike nodded in agreement. Cera didn't agree though.

Cera scoffed. "Who cares about them? They're just weird strangers who act like they know everything."

Sonic then looked at Cera. "Well, I don't think that they act like that. They're just trying to encourage us to believe in wondrous things. Like I said before, there are many wonders from my home as well" said Sonic. The kids thought about what Sonic said, but not Cera.

"Well, I trust what I can see and that's that" said Cera.

Sonic frowned lightly at Cera. "Sometimes you have to see more than just with your eyes" said Sonic.

Cera then frowned. "And how do you do that?"

Sonic then smiled a little. "Sometimes you have to see with your heart."

Littlefoot then went wide-eyed. What Sonic said was similar to what his mother once told him when he was younger. He then remembered one phrase she said before:

" _Some things you see with your eyes. Others you see with your heart…"_

Littlefoot was stunned for a moment but then he smiled lightly. He was starting to understand what his mother once taught him. He wondered if his mother also believed in many wonders.

"Well, I trust only my eyes. So, I won't believe it unless I see it" said Cera. The others kids felt a little upset that Cera doesn't believe in impossible things.

Sonic then thought about something. "What about the wind? You can't see it but you can feel it. And you know it's there." The others felt surprised at what Sonic said, but Cera still stood her ground with her usual stubborn attitude. Sonic rolled his eyes and sighed.

Later on, the kid went back to their nests as night was beginning to fall, with Sonic following. Some of the Far Walkers rested in a field. Sonic slept at Littlefoot's nest again. Ducky had trouble sleeping though and told Spike about it. She remembered how they made Petrie upset when they said bad things about his uncle. She then told Spike that she was going to cheer up Petrie. Spike yawned and went back to sleep. Ducky walked quietly past some sleeping dinosaurs. As she was walking in the night, she then heard someone talking. She walked over carefully and saw Pterano, and his cronies. Pterano was talking about his plan to find the stone. She listened to their plan on top of a sleeping dino. Sierra was getting impatient and said that they should be heading off to find the stone right now. Pterano then explained that they need to think carefully or the adults would go after them. Rinkus asked why the adults would follow them. Pterano then said that Sonic and the kids have told the adults that they have seen him in the Valley.

"If we leave in a hurry, they might think that we are up to no good" said Pterano.

"But we ARE up to no good" said Rinkus.

Pterano then frowned at Rinkus. "No, I work for the greater good. My purpose is noble! They have never understood. But soon I will prove I am right" said Pterano. Pterano then said that they must wait a little longer and that they will leave when the Moon (Night Circle) starts to fall. Sierra then walked away while groaning in irritation.

Rinkus then smiled. "And then we will find the Stone of Cold Fire, yes?"

Pterano then grinned with a hint of evil. "Yes. And I shall take my rightful place as leader of the herd, and I will rule over the most beautiful fertile land in the world: The Great Valley."

Ducky was horrified at what she heard. "Oh no, no, no. I must tell Sonic and Littlefoot."

Ducky slid off the back of the sleeping dino she was on. She tried to walk away slowly. But then suddenly, a shadow loomed over her.

"Kinda late for a stroll, isn't it?" said a deep voice. Ducky looked up with a gasp. It was Sierra. He spotted her! Ducky then screamed. Rinkus and Pterano heard the scream. Rinkus asked, "What was that?" Sierra then flew over with Ducky in his grip. He landed in front of the 2 Flyers.

"We got us a little spy" Sierra said as he held Ducky in one of his claws. Ducky struggled to get free while grunting. Pterano then frowned at Ducky.

"Well, that forces me to make a small change in our flight plan" said Pterano. Ducky then gulped in fear. Pterano then told his cronies what the next plan was.

The Flyers then started to take off into the air with Ducky as a hostage. Ducky screamed in fear.

"Put me down!" yelled Ducky. The Flyers carried her high into the air. Sonic and Littlefoot then woke up from Ducky's screams. The screams also woke up the Far Walkers. Some yelled out 'Sharpteeth!' thinking that they were all under attack. They all started running around in a panic. Littlefoot ran fast while trying to avoid being stepped on by the frightened herd. Sonic zoomed and carried Littlefoot away from the herd. Sonic stopped and put Littlefoot down. They both looked to the sky. They saw Pterano and the 2 Flyers taking Ducky away. Littlefoot was shocked at what was happening. Sonic, however, glared at the Flyers.

"Pterano" stated Sonic. The Blue Runner was very upset because he knew that he wouldn't be able to catch the Flyers because they were very high up. Sonic and Littlefoot ran over to Petrie's nest. Petrie also saw the other Flyers taking Ducky far away though he couldn't tell if it was his uncle.

"Where is she going?" said Petrie. Sonic and Littlefoot arrived.

"Wherever your uncle and the other Flyers are taking her" said Littlefoot.

Sonic knew where they were going. "They took her alright and they're after the stone. Pterano IS up to something terrible."

Petrie then gasped but then he frowned at Sonic and Littlefoot. He flew over to them.

"You wrong. Pterano never do…" started Petrie. But Petrie was interrupted by his mother.

"No, Petrie. It's true. It IS Pterano" said Petrie's mother.

Petrie went wide-eyed and let out a 'No.' The little Flyer shed a tear.

Meanwhile, Pterano and his cronies flew far to find the Stone. Sierra tried to hold on to Ducky tightly because she kept squirming to get free. Sierra then bumped into Rinkus. Rinkus grunted.

"Watch where you're going" Rinkus said with a frown.

Sierra frowned back. "You think this is easy? Then how about you carry her?"

Petrie then flew up to his uncle. He was going to try to convince his uncle to stop his plan. He flew close by.

"Stop! Uncle, you make mean Flyer let Ducky go" said Petrie.

Pterano was surprised but then he frowned at his nephew. "Petrie, listen to me. Tell the others not to follow and no harm will come to the Swimmer."

Petrie was very upset. "I no understand why you do this."

Rinkus then came by. "None of your business, you little gnat. Now buzz off!" Rinkus smacked Petrie with his wing and Petrie started to fall.

"Petrie!" exclaimed Ducky. Petrie screamed in fear as he fell. Sonic and Littlefoot ran to catch Petrie. Rinkus laughed evilly as he watched Petrie fall. Pterano then hit Rinkus. Rinkus let out 'Ow!' Rinkus looked at Pterano.

"If there's one thing I will not tolerate, it's violence" stated Pterano.

"Then why are you hitting me?" said Rinkus.

"Right, make that 2 things. Violence and stupid questions" Pterano said as he smacked Rinkus again. Sonic and Littlefoot then saw Petrie fall into a pond. Littlefoot jumped in and got Petrie out. Petrie was wet but he was alright. Petrie sighed with relief. Sonic and the 2 kids watched as the 3 Flyers flew far away. They were all very upset. Sonic was determined to get Ducky back, somehow. Ducky screamed for help again.

 _Next Morning…_

The Grownups and the Far Walkers gathered in a meeting area. They were very upset to hear that Ducky was kidnapped, especially Ducky's mother. Sonic and the other kids told the adults what happened. Ducky's mother then said that they have to help her daughter before she gets hurt. Ducky's mother felt very worried at what could happen to Ducky. Petrie's mother tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry. My brother may be many bad things, but he would never let those other Flyers harm her" said Petrie's mother.

" _I hope so too"_ thought Sonic. The other kids were also very worried. Topps then got angry.

"Bah! We couldn't trust him before and we can't trust him now" said Topps. The tough Three-Horn then said that why didn't anyone tell him about Pterano. Topps then looked at Cera.

"Cera" said Topps. Cera felt a little scared.

"I… I thought you would be angry" said Cera.

"Angry? Angry?" said Topps. Cera laughed nervously. Topps got REALLY mad.

"Oh, I'm not angry. I'm FURIOUS!" Topps yelled while he stomped on the ground. The kids backed up a little but Sonic stood his ground.

"We know that. We're all upset but getting angry at the kids isn't going to make it better" stated Sonic. Topps hmphed. Sonic crossed his arms. Grandpa Longneck then came in.

"Sonic's right. You cannot blame the children, Mr. Three-Horn" said Grandpa Longneck. "They didn't know Pterano was so dangerous. They weren't even with us when it all happened." Some of the dinosaurs murmured in agreement. Topps then calmed down a little. Sonic and the kids were little confused at what Grandpa said.

"When what all happened? Nobody tells us anything" said Littlefoot.

"I think it's time we know who Pterano really is" said Sonic.

"They're right" said Grandma Longneck. Grandma then looked at Petrie's mother. "I'm sorry if this will be painful for you."

Petrie's mother sighed. "It is time they knew the truth."

Grandpa Longneck then explained about Pterano's motives. It happened a little after the 'Great Earthshake.' The Grownups set out to find the Great Valley and they all decided that they made their decisions as a group, and have no disagreements. However, Pterano didn't want to be part of the herd and wanted to be in charge of the herd. Pterano was arrogant and believed that he was wiser than everyone else.

Petrie tried to prove that his uncle was innocent. He said that maybe his uncle thought like that because he flew high up to see things that others couldn't. Cera then shushed Petrie. Grandpa cleared his throat and continued.

Pterano managed to convince some of the dinosaurs to follow him. He led them away from the main group. The others believed that Pterano really did have all the answers. He led them to a nearby waterfall. The others believed they might have found paradise. But they were proven wrong, when a pack of Utahraptors (Fast Biters) appeared. They cornered the group. Some dinos tried to fight back but they got overwhelmed by the Fast Biters. Pterano witnessed a dino fall over a cliff. She tried to hold on but lost her grip and fell to her death. Pterano only watched in horror as he saw his group being attacked by the Sharpteeth. He didn't help out and flew away from the group. The Sharpteeth ate his group. Pterano then flew back to the main herd. He told the adults what happened but he didn't take responsibility for his actions. He simply said that it wasn't his fault. The others were forever lost. The adults were horrified at this and, as punishment; Pterano was banished from the herd.

Petrie still wanted to believe in his uncle. "But it not his fault others not know how to fly away."

"Nevertheless, it WAS his fault that they got into such danger" said Grandpa Longneck. Grandma Longneck then said that a real leader must always take responsibility for when bad things happen. Sonic and the kids were surprised by Pterano's story. _"So, that's why"_ thought Sonic. Topps then came in that Pterano was never a real leader and that he kept lying, and making excuses. Ducky's mother then said that they must rescue Ducky very soon. Topps then agreed and so did the others.

Sonic crossed his arms. "Well, we do know that Pterano wants the special stone."

Topps frowned. "Oh, not that nonsense again."

Sonic then frowned. "Look, we don't know if the stone is magical or not but that is where they're going."

"Sonic's right" said Petrie's mother. Topps then sighed and then nodded. The adults looked at Littlefoot and Sonic.

"Go on, guys. Tell us where" said Grandma Longneck. Littlefoot then smiled and looked at Sonic. Sonic smiled lightly and nodded. They both told them where the stone was.

After some time later, the kids waited outside of the meeting area. Sonic and the adults kept trying to decide a plan to rescue Ducky but Topps kept saying that he had the better plan. The adults couldn't come up with anything helpful yet. Littlefoot frowned at the adult group. He wondered why they couldn't come up with something useful. Spike felt really sad. He drew the image of a Swimmer in some dirt. He really missed Ducky. Sonic then zoomed over to the kids. He looked upset.

"Well, they're not going to come up with anything good" said Sonic.

Petrie then felt upset. "Oh, this all my fault."

"You can say that again" said Cera.

"Why? If me say again, only make me feel worser" said Petrie.

Cera frowned. "That's the basic idea."

Littlefoot and Sonic were tired of waiting longer. "We have to save Ducky ourselves" said Littlefoot.

"Yep, that's what I'm talking about" Sonic said with a nod. Cera then said that the grownups told them that the Smoking Mountains are off-limits. Petrie agreed and said that they could get in trouble if the adults found out. But Littlefoot said that they could go and be back before the adults would notice. But Cera then said how could they stop the Flyers. Littlefoot admitted that he wasn't sure but he said that he should trust instincts like Grandpa told him. Spike then made a heroic grunt and took off running. Cera and Petrie saw the image that Spike drew of Ducky.

"Oh, Ducky" said Petrie. Sonic then had a heroic expression.

"Come on guys. Let's go rescue Ducky and show those mean Flyers what happens when they mess with us" said Sonic. The others agreed as well.

"Yeah, let's do it" said Cera. Sonic and the kids ran to follow Spike, to Three-Horn Peak.

"We coming Ducky!" exclaimed Petrie. However, they didn't know that the Rainbow Faces were watching.

"I told you that the young ones had potential, especially the Longneck and the Runner" said Orion. "Maybe we should help them out."

"You know that isn't allowed" said Zena.

"I know but their world could be in danger because of the Stone and the scientist. We know that he has a terrible plan" said Orion. They remembered seeing Eggman's ship.

Zena sighed. "You might be right."

Both Rainbow Faces walked away and then vanished in a flash of blue light.

 **End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Dark Plan**

Pterano and his cronies flew off to Three-Horn Peak, while carrying Ducky. They were now very close to their destination. The 3 Flyers then landed near some cliffs. Sierra and Rinkus were not very good at landing carefully since it was a little windy. They both crashed into each other. Though Ducky didn't get hurt by the rough landing. Pterano then landed but in a better way. Ducky then told Sierra and Rinkus that they were definitely not good at landing. Sierra then got mad.

"Pipe down you, or I'll…" said Sierra. He raised his wing as he was about to smack Ducky, but Pterano then spoke to stop him.

"Sierra! Show a little self-control, will you?" Pterano said with a frown. Sierra wouldn't have any of it.

"Self-control, my tailbone!" Sierra said with anger. The mean Flyer pointed at Ducky as he went on. "I been putting up with that whiny little voice since we took off. 'No, no, no.' 'Yep, yep, yep.' It's driving me nuts, nuts, NUTS!"

Rinkus then said that nobody was following them. He walked by the edge of a cliff. He then said that they could just leave Ducky behind and go find the stone. Ducky then came in.

"I would not do that if I were you. No, no, no" said Ducky.

Rinkus raised an eyebrow. "Leave you behind?"

Ducky then pointed at the cliff. "No, stand on that edge."

Rinkus then raised both eyebrows. Suddenly, the cliff broke apart and Rinkus fell to a lower cliff a few feet below while screaming. Pterano and Sierra went wide-eyed. Ducky then shrugged and said "Told him."

Pterano and Sierra then flew down to where Rinkus landed. Rinkus groaned painfully. Pterano then crossed his arms.

"Oh, Rinkus. Out of the mouths of hatchlings, as they say" said Pterano. Rinkus then sat up.

"Well, if you are so smart, who's watching the little babble-beak?" said Rinkus. All 3 Flyers raised both eyebrows as they realized what they did. No one was watching Ducky. She was now trying to run away from the mean Flyers. Ducky then went wide-eyed when she saw that the 3 Flyers were now flying towards her very quickly. She ran as fast as she could but the Flyers started catching up. Sierra then flew close and had his talons ready to grab her.

"Gotcha now!" yelled Sierra as he got inches away from Ducky. Suddenly, the ground gave way and Ducky fell, right before Sierra could grab her. Ducky screamed as she fell. The 3 Flyers then landed when they saw the hole. Pterano then called out to Ducky.

"Come out now, child. I promise we won't hurt you" said Pterano. But all Pterano heard was his voice echoing down the hole. Rinkus and Sierra looked down the hole. They couldn't see Ducky at all.

"Must have been quite a drop" said Sierra.

"I can't see a thing. It's way too dark down there" said Rinkus. Pterano actually felt upset at losing Ducky and replied "Poor thing". Sierra simply said "So what?"

"I was responsible for that little Swimmer. And now I've lost her" Pterano said with a frown.

Sierra simply grinned. "Well, Pterano, you should be used to this kinda thing by now." Sierra didn't care about the little Swimmer's life and only cared about the stone. Pterano still felt a little upset. It looks like that Pterano wasn't completely evil but the other 2 Flyers sure seemed like it. The 3 Flyers then flew off, not knowing that Ducky wasn't hurt. The hole led to a small cave. Ducky held onto a stalactite. She was pretty high off the ground. She held on tightly to the ceiling rock. But then suddenly, it cracked and broke apart. Ducky screamed as she fell. Fortunately, she landed in a small pond in the cave. She got out of the cold water and looked around.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Ducky called out into the cave. Her voice created an echo. She thought that she was alone. She definitely liked it when dark caves were empty. She started to walk away to find a way out. However, she didn't know that she wasn't really alone. 2 figures were walking in the cave as well, slowly following Ducky.

Meanwhile, Sonic and the other kids were on their way to find and rescue Ducky. They came to a big cliff that had some long vines that connected to another cliff. Cera then complained that it would take too long to climb the deep ditch. Littlefoot then saw the vines that connected to the other side.

"Those vines look strong enough. I'll bet we could use them to walk across" said Littlefoot. But before they stepped towards the vines, Cera then walked and stopped in front of the others.

"Oh, no. Not this Three-Horn" Cera said with a frown. It seemed that Cera didn't agree with this idea.

Sonic then smirked. "What's the matter Cera? Afraid of heights?"

Petrie then grinned and started chanting, "Cera a scaredy-egg"

Cera then frowned. "Hey, I'm not a scaredy-egg."

Sonic was still grinning. "You sure about that? Because it looks like you are."

Cera then glared at Sonic. "I'm not, okay! (Calms a little) But every time we sneak off and leave the Great Valley, We end up having to crawl across some giant ditch or pointy rocks, or something."

The group then nodded. Cera then complained that they always use a boulder or a log to cross and that she always ends up at the back of the line. And that she always falls off or gets chased by a Sharptooth. Sonic rolled his eyes and shook his head with a smile. The others thought that Cera had a point. Littlefoot then asked what they should do. Cera seemed unsure for a moment.

"Well, uh… well, this time, I'm gonna be the one who goes first" said Cera. The little Three-Horn then walked out in front.

"So, if there's trouble, I'm not stuck behind, screaming my head off. No. This time, I'm going to be safe" Cera said with a little bit of pride. The other kids didn't want to argue so they agreed. They all started to walk towards the narrow vines. Sonic crossed his arms while he looked at Cera.

" _Well, Cera should know that the first one in line isn't always safe"_ thought Sonic. Littlefoot then saw Sonic get into a racing stance.

"Are you coming?" said Littlefoot. Sonic then looked at Littlefoot with a smile.

"Nope. I'm using another way. Besides, where's the fun of just walking across?" said Sonic.

Littlefoot raised an eyebrow but then replied, "okay."

Sonic then walked a few feet back and then, with a burst of speed, jumped right over the ditch to the other side. Sonic landed with no problem. Cera frowned a little as she saw Sonic land. Sonic then watched the kids to make sure that they would not fall. The kids slowly walked on the narrow vines. Petrie flew by though. Littlefoot tried to be careful because the vines felt wobbly. Cera had trouble as well. She felt very nervous as she looked down below. She then walked very slowly. After a few minutes, they were almost across the vines.

"Come on, you're almost there" Sonic called out.

"Yeah, we're coming" said Littlefoot. Just when they were about to fully cross the vines, Spike spotted a yellow flower on the vines. Spike then licked his lips. Sonic then saw this and raised both eyebrows.

"Spike, don't!" Sonic shouted.

"Spike, no!" exclaimed Petrie. But it was too late. Spike chomped on the flower and the vines. He swallowed the flower. But because of Spike chomping on the vines, the vines were coming loose. The other kids went wide-eyed as did Sonic.

"Hang on!" exclaimed Littlefoot. The kids held onto the vines while Petrie grabbed Littlefoot's neck tightly. Sonic then jumped on the vine with them and held on as well. The vines broke were Spike munched down and they all fell. Everyone shouted "Whoa!" as the vines swung downward. The rest of the vines broke and they all went flying into a nearby cave. What's left of the vines got tangled on Spike. The kids went rolling into the cave and skidded to a stop. Sonic also rolled but he regained himself and slid on his shoes to a halt. Sonic dusted himself off a little.

"You guys alright?" asked Sonic.

"We're… okay" grunted Littlefoot. The kids groaned a little and started to get back up. Cera then glared at Spike. Spike smiled in a silly way.

"Don't ever do that again" Cera said with frustration. Spike groaned. The kids then dusted themselves off by shaking a little.

"Well, at least none of us are hurt" said Sonic.

"And we're all here" added Littlefoot. Littlefoot then got sad. "I mean, except for Ducky."

Spike groaned in a very sad way. The others also felt sad. Sonic felt sad too but then his expression turned into anger.

" _Those mean Flyers"_ thought Sonic. He was determined to get Ducky back.

"Poor Ducky" said Cera. Petrie said the same thing. Then they all heard a voice say, "Poor me." Everyone raised both eyebrows. Everyone shouted "Ducky!" They all looked towards the sound and saw their Swimmer friend who was sitting by a ledge. Ducky then saw her friends and smiled.

"You're okay!" Littlefoot said with a smile.

"Yes! Yes I am!" Ducky exclaimed with joy. Spike ran over and licked Ducky, like a dog that was happy to see its owner. Ducky giggled and then hugged Spike's snout. Sonic and the others then came over and hugged Ducky as well.

"How you get here?" asked Petrie.

"Well, the Flyers chased me and I ran, and I fell through the top of a big cave into a big cold water (makes shivering motion), and I walked down this big crawl-hole and then I found you" Ducky explained.

Sonic then looked at Ducky with a frown. "Did those Flyers hurt you?" asked Sonic.

Ducky shook her head. "Oh, no, no, no. I'm okay. I am."

Sonic sighed with relief. "So, why did Pterano kidnap you?" asked Sonic.

"Well, I went to cheer up Petrie because we said mean things about his uncle. So, I walked to find him but then I heard Pterano and the other Flyers talking" explained Ducky. She also explained about Pterano's evil plan to rule over the Great Valley. The kids were a little surprised about Pterano's plan but not Sonic. He knew Pterano was up to something horrible and the kids knew why Pterano couldn't be trusted.

"And so, I went to tell you and Littlefoot but the Flyers found me and then took me away" said Ducky. Sonic now knew why Pterano took Ducky away because of what she found out. Sonic then looked at the ground with a frown while crossing his arms.

" _It's like Pterano is just as bad as Eggman but at least he didn't hurt Ducky"_ thought Sonic.

Petrie felt very upset. He hugged Ducky while sobbing a little.

"Me not understand why Pterano so mean" said Petrie. Cera rolled her eyes while frowning a little. She could care less about that arrogant Flyer. Ducky tried to comfort Petrie.

"Do not feel bad. Your uncle was not as mean as the other Flyers" said Ducky.

Petrie felt a little surprised. "He… He not?"

"Oh no. He was very sad when they dropped me. He was. He was" said Ducky.

Sonic and the others were a little surprised. Though Sonic wondered if it was true or Pterano was up to his own tricks. But Sonic wanted to respect Pterano anyways because the Flyer was part of Petrie's family.

"Everybody has a little bit of good and bad inside them" said Ducky. Petrie smiled a little.

"Yeah, everybody want to do the right thing but sometimes they do it all wrong. Pterano act bad but he still good, someplace inside" said Petrie. Sonic and the others raised both eyebrows and then they all smiled, except Cera.

"Well, then. Maybe we can give your uncle another chance, to make things right" said Sonic. Petrie smiled at what Sonic said. The others thought about it.

"Yeah, maybe" groaned Cera. Sonic frowned slightly at Cera.

"Can we go home now?" Cera said while feeling impatient.

"No, Cera. What about the Flyers and the Stone of Cold Fire?" Littlefoot said with a serious expression.

Cera rolled her eyes and walked to the entrance of the cave. "Aw, it's just some dumb old rock. We have Ducky back. Everything is fine."

"Yes, we got Ducky back but I still think that we should stop Pterano's plan" said Sonic.

Ducky nodded. "I agree with Sonic. I do. What if the Stone of Cold Fire really is a magic thing? Then it would be bad if the Flyers got it. It would. It would." The others nodded in agreement. Spike replied with an 'Uh huh.'

Cera sighed. "Oh, alright, fine. But I still don't know how we're supposed to catch up with them."

Sonic knew that he might be able to catch the Flyers himself but he knew that there was no way that he could carry all the dino kids on his back. They would have to find another way somehow. Ducky started to walk out of the cave.

"Do not worry, Cera. We will find a…" started Ducky. But before she could finish with 'way,' Sierra suddenly appeared and grabbed Ducky with his clawed feet. Ducky screamed in fear. Sonic and the others went wide-eyed and ran out of the cave to a cliff.

"Ducky!" exclaimed Cera. Sonic and the kids saw the other Flyers appear. Sonic glared at the 3 Flyers.

"What they doing back?" Petrie said with worry.

"They must've heard us scream when we fell into the cave" stated Littlefoot.

"Well, we lost Ducky once. We're not gonna lose her again!" exclaimed Sonic. The Blue Runner zoomed and jumped to a cliff near the Flyers. He held onto the ledge while he kept his eyes on the Flyers. The kids watched Sonic run.

Sierra held Ducky tightly as she struggled to get free. Pterano then flew next to Sierra. He was starting to have second thoughts about kidnapping the little Swimmer.

"What are you doing? Let her go" said Pterano.

Sierra frowned. "Make up your mind, Pterano. You're the one who said the others won't stop us so long as we've got the brat." Sonic listened to their conversation.

Pterano felt a little upset. "Well, yes, I did say that. But, um…"

"Yeah, you heard Pterano. Let her go!" Sonic shouted to Sierra.

Sierra looked at Sonic with a glare. "Get lost, ya spiky rodent!"

Sonic glared back. "You've had it!"

Sonic, using both feet, kicked off the ledge and jumped towards Sierra. He used his Homing Attack. Sierra flew quickly out of Sonic's path. Sonic missed but he landed on another ledge. He held onto the cliff and got ready to strike again. This time he'd make sure he wouldn't miss. Ducky gasped lightly and glared at Sierra. Before Sonic could act, Ducky bit Sierra's foot. Sierra replied, "Ow!" And he dropped Ducky. Ducky screamed as she fell. Pterano frowned at Sierra.

"You lummox! You dropped her!" scolded Pterano.

"Of course I dropped her. The little Bigmouth bit me!" Sierra said with anger. Sonic and the others went wide-eyed as they watched Ducky fall.

"She's going into the river! Hurry!" exclaimed Littlefoot. Littlefoot and the others slid down a hill to the side of the big river. Sonic let go of the cliff and dived after Ducky. Ducky hit the water with a 'splash.' Ducky swam to the surface. She tried to swim but the river current was strong. She struggled to stay above the surface as the current flowed in a fast way. Sonic then hit the water. He struggled against the current as well while he swam after Ducky. The other kids went to the edge of the river. They saw Ducky and Sonic coming.

"Here they come!" exclaimed Cera.

"We need something to help us pull them out" stated Littlefoot. Littlefoot then saw the vines that were still tied onto Spike.

"Spike, those vines might work" said Littlefoot. Spike looked at the vines on his back while raising an eyebrow.

The 3 Flyers watched the kids and Sonic from above. Sierra glared at Ducky.

"Nobody takes a bite out of me and gets away with it" stated Sierra. The mean Flyer dived down to the kids, followed by Rinkus. Pterano called to his cronies to stop what they're doing. But the 2 Flyers weren't listening. Pterano groaned with annoyance and then followed the Flyers.

The kids found a log and tied the vines on it. Littlefoot used the log on the water while the other kids used the vines to keep it steady on the water, creating a vine rope. Sonic then caught Ducky as the current pushed them. The others tried to hold on tightly, while Sonic and Ducky came by fast.

"Grab the vine, Sonic!" yelled Littlefoot.

Sonic coughed a little in the water. "On it!"

Sonic then made a grab for the vine and caught it with one hand. He held Ducky with another hand. Sonic then had Ducky grab the vine as well. They both used the vine to get to the log that Littlefoot was on. The other kids started to slip on the shore, trying to hold the vines. The current was very strong.

"We slipping!" exclaimed Petrie. Sonic helped Ducky to climb on the log and Sonic followed.

"You guys okay?" asked Littlefoot.

"Yeah, thanks" Sonic said with a smile. Ducky also thanked Littlefoot.

"They're safe!" Cera said with a smile while she held the vine in her mouth.

Petrie looked to the sky with wide eyes. "But not for long!"

Sierra and Rinkus screeched as they came closer. Cera and Spike gasped and accidentally let go of the vines. But they both grabbed the vines again on time, but the current started to take them into the water. Cera and Spike slid onto some wood planks, and went into the water. Cera and Spike were now jet skiing on the water as the current flowed. Sonic and the kids held on as they rode on the river, with Petrie flying by them. Cera and Spike swerved to avoid the large rocks in the river. Everyone held on tight as they went down a small water fall with a 'splash'. Sierra and Rinkus got close to the log. All the kids gasped while Sonic glared at the 2 Flyers. The mean Flyers then hit the water near them. The kids struggled to hold on without falling into the water. The Flyers were about to attack again. Sonic got ready to hit back. But then Pterano came by his cronies.

"Stop this at once. Get a grip, will you?" said Pterano. Sierra and Rinkus then grinned at their leader.

"Don't mind if we do" Sierra said as he grabbed Pterano's right wing. Rinkus then grabbed Pterano's left wing and laughed wickedly. They were going to force Pterano to help them catch the kids. They all dived down towards the kids. Pterano grunted as his cronies held both of his arms.

"Let go of me! How dare youuuuuuu!" shouted Pterano.

Ducky felt afraid. "They're going to get us!"

Sonic had a brave expression and got ready. "Oh, no they won't!"

Littlefoot then saw something and had an idea while smiling. "Yeah, not if we can keep them distracted long enough."

Sonic then looked at Littlefoot and felt confused by what Littlefoot said. But then he looked up and knew what Littlefoot meant. A low rock bridge came into view. Sonic smiled as he knew what the plan was.

Littlefoot then looked at the Flyers and wagged his tail. "Hey Flyers! Down here!"

"Yeah, over here!" Sonic said while waving his hands.

The other kids were confused as they didn't know what the plan was. "Guys, what are you doing?" asked Ducky.

"Can't catch us! Can't catch us! Ha Ha!" laughed Littlefoot.

"Nah nah!" Sonic yelled while making funny faces and sticking out his tongue at the Flyers. Sierra and Rinkus got really mad. They didn't notice the rock bridge coming closer but Pterano saw it with wide eyes. The other kids were about to find out what Sonic and Littlefoot planned.

"Don't bet on it, you little…" said Sierra. But before Sierra could say more, all 3 Flyers smacked into the rock bridge. Sonic and the kids had lost the mean Flyers. They went down one small waterfall. The log started to stop by land. They finally got away from the mean Flyers. They all got on shore.

Sonic chuckled. "Well, that was fun."

Cera chuckled too. "Ha! Did you see how those wing-brains hit that rock?" Cera closed her eyes while saying 'boom!'

"Yeah, but you also see how other Flyers grab Uncle Pterano? Them make him chase us. Him not even their leader" Petrie said with frustration. Sonic sighed and nodded.

Meanwhile, the Flyers started to regain themselves from the crash they suffered. Pterano got up while frowning at his lackeys. He dusted himself off and cleared his throat.

"I repeat. I am the leader. I give the orders. You follow them. Understood?" said Pterano. The other 2 Flyers groaned and then nodded. Pterano then replied, "Good."

Pterano then took to the sky and his cronies followed. Sonic and the kids watched the 3 Flyers.

"Me no get it. How come Pterano still with them?" asked Petrie.

"He probably still needs their help" answered Sonic.

"But why? Where they go?" Petrie asked again.

"Back up to the Smoking Mountains to find that stone. Where else?" said Cera.

Petrie then called out to his uncle. "Uncle Pterano! Not go!"

But the 3 Flyers kept flying to the mountains. A big storm was starting to form. A clap of thunder was heard. Though no one knew that Eggman sent Ichy to follow the Flyers. Eggman watched on his screen while chuckling wickedly.

 **End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Stone**

Back at the Great Valley, the adults were very upset to hear that their children were missing once again, along with Sonic. Petrie's mother flew around the Valley but couldn't find Sonic or the kids. A storm was now approaching. Petrie's mother landed in the gathering area with the other grownups. The mother Flyer told the adults that she couldn't find the kids or Sonic anywhere.

"Oh, my. They must have gone after Ducky themselves" said Grandma Longneck.

"Of course they did. They saw us just standing around, arguing with Mr. Three-Horn here" Ducky's mother said with a frown as she gestured to Topps.

Topps looked a little surprised. "What are you saying? That this is my fault?"

All of the adults simply nodded. Topps groaned in defeat.

"Well, what'll we do? We could never catch up to them on land" said Topps. All of the adults knew that they will need a Flyer's help to reach the kids at Three-Horn Peak. Grandpa Longneck then thought of an idea. He looked at Petrie's mother.

"Find another Flyer to help you. And hurry" said Grandpa Longneck. Petrie's mother nodded and took off to the sky. She struggled a little against the wind and the rain.

 _Meanwhile, near Three-Horn Peak…_

Pterano and his lackeys were almost to the Stone. The storm was slowing them down as the rain and wind pressed on them.

"I can't see a thing!" Rinkus exclaimed as he struggled in the rain.

"Ah, quit complaining. What are you, afraid of a little sky water?" groaned Sierra. Sierra then yelped and shook a little with fear as lightning struck nearby.

"It's not the sky water that worries me" said Rinkus. More lightning appeared, followed by some thunder. They didn't notice that Ichy was following them. The storm started to slow him down too.

"(Grunt) Blast this sky water!" complained Ichy.

"Find some cover for now. We'll follow those Flyers after the storm passes. They'll lead us right to the stone" Eggman said to his robotic henchman. Ichy replied "Okay" and landed to find some shelter from the storm.

Pterano and the other Flyers struggled in the storm. Sierra then looked at Pterano.

"Okay Pterano, you got all the answers. What do we do?" said Sierra.

Pterano looked upwards. "Quickly. Head for the mountain." The 3 Flyers flew a little higher to find some cover. Pterano saw a small cliff under another cliff. Pterano was the first to land. The others followed but they crashed into Pterano. Sierra and Rinkus were definitely not good at landing. Ichy found another cliff nearby for cover while staying close to the Flyers.

"Very impressive" grunted Rinkus.

Pterano frowned. "Well, I got us down didn't I?"

Pterano then looked down at the ground below them. "Oh, dear. I hope the Runner and the children were able to find some cover."

It seemed that Pterano really wasn't evil but he still wanted the power of the stone.

Sierra then grinned. "Who cares? Once we take over, first thing I'm gonna do is feed that spiky rodent and them overgrown eggs to the Sharpteeth."

Pterano shook a little in fear. "S-S-Sharpteeth?" Another thunderclap was heard. Pterano then frowned greatly at his 2 lackeys. He really didn't like how they were acting towards the kids and Sonic.

"No! No, I won't hear of it. I'm sorry I ever met either of you" stated Pterano. He then said "Shoo" while gesturing them to 'go away.' Pterano walked away and looked at Three-Horn Peak.

"I've never needed anyone. I'll find that magical stone on my own" stated Pterano.

Sierra then frowned at Pterano and started to stomp towards him. "Oh, no. You ain't cuttin' us out, you crazy…"

Rinkus then got in front of Sierra and tried to hold him back. "Please, we should not be fighting. We all want the same thing, yes?" said Rinkus. Rinkus kept trying to push Sierra back. Rinkus then said that they still have to work together to get the stone. Sierra then stopped pushing and agreed.

"Sorry, I got a little outta line. After all, you ARE the leader" Sierra said as he gestured to Pterano. Pterano started saying how he was a 'very important creature,' like how he says 'yes' when others believe some things are not so, and that he is also right about a lot of things.

"I'm a fabulous fearsome Flyer. I was born to be the savior of many others" Pterano said with pride. But Sierra and Rinkus started getting tired of this arrogant Flyer. Sierra was getting angry.

"That's it. I've had it with that blowhard" Sierra said while glaring at Pterano. He started to charge at Pterano again but Rinkus held him back. The tailed Flyer had another idea.

"I know. I know. But be patient. Let him lead us to the stone" Rinkus said as he started to grin slyly.

Sierra felt surprised but then he also grinned. "Oh, yeah, yeah I get ya. Then it'll be time to make a few changes in the pecking order." Pterano had no idea what his 2 'friends' were planning.

"We've a very important mission, you know" said Pterano as he looked at his lackeys. The other 2 Flyers then walked to Pterano.

Rinkus nodded and replied "Oh, yes. An impressive mission."

Sierra then came in. "Yeah, we only want what's best for the others."

Pterano then started to feel happy that his 2 friends started to agree with their leader.

"And when we finally find the stone…" started Rinkus.

"…Everyone will know that the TRUE leader… was me" Pterano finished with a smile. Pterano then looked out to the land with happiness and pride. Sierra and Rinkus then shook hands. They agreed that they will turn on their 'leader' when they find the stone and use its power for themselves. The Flyers then decided to get some rest.

Meanwhile, Sonic and the kids also had trouble with the storm as well. Sonic felt fine of course. He has handled with conditions like this before, but the kids felt tired and cold. They were almost to the Three-Horn mountain. The kids started to slow down but Sonic tried to urge them on.

"Come on. We're almost there" said Sonic.

"Yeah, it's not much farther" added Littlefoot.

Cera frowned slightly. "I don't care. I'm too tired."

"And t-t-too c-c-cold" stuttered Petrie as he shivered. Ducky then sneezed.

"Too everything" said Ducky. All the kids were really shivering from the cold rain. Sonic felt sorry for his friends and wanted to help.

"Well, then. We better find some shelter for now" said Sonic. Littlefoot looked around and spotted an opening at the bottom of the mountain. It was covered in branches of a fallen tree but it was big enough for them.

"Over there. Everybody, get inside" said Littlefoot. Sonic then smiled.

"Good idea, Littlefoot" said Sonic. Littlefoot then nodded. They all took off to the opening and got inside. A thunderclap was heard and it scared the kids a little. They all shook the water off to dry themselves. They all looked around the cave that they walked into. They all spotted some lava spouts that gushed out lava.

Cera gasped slightly. "Where are we?"

Littlefoot looked around and then said, "I'm not sure, but I think we're in the base of Three-Horn Peak."

"Yep, we're here alright" Sonic said as he remembered what the grownups said about Three-Horn Peak. It was one of the volcanoes in the Mysterious Beyond. Everyone then raised both eyebrows when they realized that they found the mountain where the Stone landed. Petrie then said that this IS where the stone landed.

"Well, a fat of good that does us. We need to be at the top of the mountain, not the bottom" Cera said with a frown.

Ducky then raised both eyebrows. "Petrie's uncle and the other Flyers might be there already. They might. They might."

Littlefoot and Sonic then looked back at the opening. "I don't think so. Not in that storm" said Sonic. The kids never heard of the word 'storm' but they believed that Sonic was talking about the rain.

Littlefoot nodded. "Yeah, the wind and the sky water probably stopped them too."

Sonic now understood what they call 'rain' or 'storm.'

Petrie then smiled. "That right. Nobody dumb enough to fly in all that. Too rough."

They all walked forward a few steps. They all looked around the lava cave.

"Well, now we have to figure out how to get to the top of this mountain and find that stone before Pterano does" stated Sonic. Littlefoot nodded in agreement.

"Great. And while you're at it, figure out how to get us some green food" said Cera. The kids were starting to get pretty hungry from their long journey, though Sonic wasn't that hungry. All the kids started to sit down. They were also tired from their journey. The lava provided some warmth from the cold of the storm. Sonic then said that he'll watch over them while they rest. The kids nodded and yawned. The kids took a little nap. Sonic looked outside with his arms crossed.

" _I know the Flyers are after that Stone but I bet Eggman has his own plans too"_ thought Sonic. The Blue Runner knew that he needed to be ready for what could happen next. He continued watching the storm while the kids were resting. Sonic didn't feel too tired at the moment. However, he failed to notice that 2 certain figures were walking quietly close by. It was Rainbow Faces, watching them but not in a threatening way. After some time, Sonic sat down and rested too.

 _Next Morning…_

A little light shined from outside. The sun was now rising. Sonic and the kids were still resting a little. Spike was the first to wake up. He sniffed something, something good. He looked forward and saw a big pile of leaves. Spike smiled and ran over to the leaves. He started eating. Ducky was the next one to wake up. She yawned and looked at Spike. She then raised both eyebrows at seeing the large pile of green food.

"Spike, where did you get food?" asked Ducky. Cera then woke up and smiled at seeing the leaves.

"Yay! It's not a dream!" Cera exclaimed as she licked her lips. Ducky and Cera ran over and ate some leaves as well. Cera and Ducky's cries of joy woke up Littlefoot, Petrie, and Sonic. Littlefoot simply said, "Whoa" while Petrie said "Woo hoo." The kids were surprised at seeing the pile of leaves in a cave, but they were pretty hungry anyways. They didn't care. Petrie and Littlefoot joined the others. Sonic was quite surprised as well. He scratched his forehead a little. He walked over to the others. Petrie looked at Littlefoot.

"How you find food Littlefoot?" asked Petrie.

Littlefoot swallowed some leaves and then said, "It wasn't me. (Looks at Ducky) Ducky?"

"I did not do it. No, no, no" Ducky said while shaking her head.

Littlefoot looks at Cera. "Cera?"

"Don't look at me" said Cera. Spike shook his head because he didn't do it.

"Me no do it either" added Petrie. All the kids looked at Sonic.

"Sonic?" said Littlefoot.

Sonic shook his head. "Not me either. I was about to find you guys some food when I woke up. But it looks like someone beat me to it." Sonic looked around the cave.

" _Hopefully, someone friendly"_ thought Sonic. The kids looked around the cave as well.

"If somebody bring food, then who?" asked Petrie. Everyone looked around again. The cave looked empty. Sonic then heard a faint sound. He listened closely.

"Hey, do you hear that?" said Sonic. The kids listened as well. They heard some voices from a distance.

"Come on" Sonic said as he gestured the kids to follow him. Sonic and the kids followed the sounds.

Petrie sighed. "Oh, just once Petrie wish we find cave with nobody in it."

They continued following the sounds. They walked past some more lava spouts. After a few more steps, they heard the voices more clearly.

"We will have to find those special gemstones" said a voice.

"The ones from the blue hedgehog's world?" said another voice. It was the Rainbow Faces, discussing a plan. They stopped talking when they heard Sonic and the kids coming.

"Quiet" whispered Zena. Orion nodded. The Rainbow Faces came into view as Sonic and the kids passed by a corner of a huge rock. They all raised both eyebrows as they were surprised to see the Rainbow Faces.

"How did you guys get here? Did you guys give my friends the leaves?" asked Sonic.

"Well, yes. They were hungry" answered Orion.

Cera raised an eyebrow. "Hey, are you two following us?"

"Yeah. And how you really get here?" asked Petrie.

Sonic crossed his arms. "And what were you guys talking about earlier?"

"Well, life is full of little mysteries, isn't it?" Zena said as she put her hands on her hips. The Rainbow Faces then turned their backs to Sonic and the kids for a moment. They were discussing something on helping the Great Valley since they know about the special stone and Eggman's plot. After a few minutes, Sonic then decided to speak up.

"Uh, guys. Sorry to interrupt, but Petrie's uncle Pterano and the other Flyers are going to get the Stone of Cold Fire unless we stop them" said Sonic. The Rainbow Faces then turned back to the group.

"Yeah, we need to get to the top of the mountain" said Littlefoot.

"And fast" added Cera. Sonic smiled at Cera's words.

"So, are you going to help us or not?" Cera asked with a small frown. Both Rainbow Faces looked at each other.

"We have the time for this" whispered Orion. Zena sighed and then nodded. The Rainbow Faces then looked at the group.

"Very well. We'll help you" said Zena. Sonic and the kids smiled.

Meanwhile, Pterano and his cronies started to wake up. Rinkus and Sierra yawned lightly. Pterano then looked at the sun with a smile and then looked at his helpers.

"Now, let us fly to the top of the Smoking Mountain, to claim the Stone of Cold Fire and our destiny" said Pterano. His cronies then grinned darkly.

"(Chuckles evilly) Yeah, lead the way, Pterano. Lead the way" Sierra said with a grin. The Flyers then took to the sky and flew to the volcano. Ichy watched them and then followed. Eggman watched on his screen again.

 _Back with the others…_

The Rainbow Faces led Sonic and the kids through a pathway in the cave. The Rainbow Faces stopped by a huge rock while sniffing. Zena then sniffed again and then pointed at the rock.

"This is it" stated Zena.

"What it?" said Petrie.

"A shortcut to the top of the Smoking Mountain, of course" said Orion. Sonic and the kids looked at the rock with a bit of confusion.

"I don't see anything" said Cera.

Zena smiled lightly. "Maybe your eyes are getting in the way."

Sonic laughed lightly. Cera frowned lightly at Sonic. Sonic simply shrugged.

Littlefoot then sniffed something. "Hey, I smell something."

Sonic also sniffed. "Me too."

"Excellent!" exclaimed both Rainbow Faces. The Rainbow Faces then pushed the rock a few feet, revealing a hole in the wall. Some smoke and steam rose out of the hole. Sonic and the kids grimaced a little at the smell.

"(Coughs) It smells like Egg Stealer breath in there" said Cera. Littlefoot then walked forward and looked down. It led a long way down the mountain. It was very deep.

"Yuck. (Covers nose) How come it smell so bad?" said Petrie.

"Probably an underground river, somewhere way down there" said Littlefoot.

"Very perceptive" said Orion.

Sonic nodded with a smile. "I agree."

Orion then explained that when the Smoking Mountain ever heats up, the hot water bubbles and shoots hot steam up the shaft. "Now, if there were something solid between you and the hot water…" started Orion.

"…It would push us right to the top!" Littlefoot finished with a smile.

"Exactly" Sonic said with a nod. Orion also nodded.

"Tell us what to do" Littlefoot said with a look of determination. The Rainbow Faces then said that they will have to find a big rock platform to fit the shaft. Sonic then said that he will help with that. They all found a huge rock and pushed it close to the hole. Sonic then used his spin dash to cut the rock to the right size. Within a few moments, the round platform was ready. They all pushed the platform into the hot shaft. The kids then walked onto the platform.

"Alright everyone, up you go. We're on a very tight schedule" said Orion.

"What do you mean 'we'? I don't see you climbing in" Cera said with a frown.

"No room. You'll be fine" said Zena. The kids then saw that Sonic didn't climb in.

"Sonic, come on" said Littlefoot.

Sonic simply shook his head with a smile. "Sorry guys. But riding on platforms just isn't my style."

The kids looked at each other in confusion and then back at Sonic. "Then how will you get to the top of the mountain?" said Cera.

"That's easy. I'll just run up another way" answered Sonic. The kids looked a little concerned.

"Oh, don't worry about Sonic. He'll be fine. After all, he has done things like this before" said Orion.

Sonic nodded. "Yep I… (Raises both eyebrows and looks at Orion) How do you know that?"

The kids also felt surprised. "Yeah, how do you know all this stuff?" asked Littlefoot.

"Well, that would be telling, wouldn't it?" said Zena. Orion then cleared his throat.

"Still keep asking questions. It sharpens the mind" said Zena.

" _I guess so"_ Sonic thought with a shrug.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, keep your paws and tails away from the sides of the shaft. And I hope you find what you're looking for" said Orion. The kids got into the center of the platform.

"We both do" Zena said with a smile. Littlefoot then replied 'Thanks.'

"See you guys at the top" said Sonic. The kids then nodded. Sonic then zoomed off. The Rainbow Faces then pushed the big rock back into place, closing the shaft. The kids felt a little nervous inside the hot shaft.

"Now what happen?" said Petrie.

"We… wait" Littlefoot simply replied. Down below, the lava moved around underground in the water. It started pushing upwards. The hot water started bubbling and churning. Hot steam started rising fast. The kids then heard the steam making sounds and the platform started to shake a little. Then suddenly, the steam pushed the platform hard and fast. The kids screamed as they were pushed up very quickly. Within seconds, they were pushed right to the top. The platform hovered a little. The kids used the opportunity to jump off before the steam pushed again. The platform was pushed higher into the sky. The steam then stopped and the platform started to fall. It started to fall fast towards Petrie. Petrie gasped. Cera then ran and pushed Petrie out of the way. The platform hit the ground and shattered into pieces of rock. The other kids gasped and ran over to the others. Petrie then sighed with relief.

"Cera, you saved me!" exclaimed Petrie.

Cera frowned lightly. "Yeah, so? No big deal"

Petrie then hugged Cera's snout. Cera sighed. The others were also happy that Petrie was okay. The kids then looked back at the broken platform.

"Where's Sonic?" asked Littlefoot. Cera then thought that they beat Sonic to the top.

"What kept you guys?" said a voice. The kids looked behind themselves and saw Sonic, standing with his arms crossed and with a smile. All the kids except Cera smiled. Sonic's speed never ceases to amaze the kids. Cera, however, groaned with a hint of anger. Littlefoot then spotted something.

"Look!" exclaimed Littlefoot. He ran past the others. The others replied 'Huh?'

Littlefoot ran over to the skidded track left by the special meteor. Littlefoot followed the track and the others also followed. They all felt rumbling on the mountain. It looks like the volcano was about to erupt soon. The kids felt a little afraid. Sonic felt a little nervous but he wasn't afraid.

"The Smoking Mountain sounds very angry. It does. It does" Ducky said nervously. They got spooked by some steam that erupted nearby. They all followed the meteor tracks quickly. After they ran a few more feet, they spotted something. "There it is" said Littlefoot. They found the special meteor! It was pretty big and dark blue colored. Sonic and the kids ran over to the stone. They were all happy that they finally found the special stone. Sonic examined the stone and saw a little bit of smoke rising from the stone.

"So this is the Stone of Cold Fire" said Sonic.

"Uh, now that we find stone, what we do with it?" asked Petrie. Before Sonic could answer, 3 figures then suddenly appeared. The Flyers have arrived. No one noticed that Ichy was watching from a distance. Eggman then told Ichy to fly back to the base. Ichy nodded and flew off. Eggman believed that it was time to put his most dangerous plan into place. Eggman grinned wickedly.

"YOU do nothing because it's OURS now" Sierra said with a dark grin. The kids gasped. Sonic raised both eyebrows and then glared at the 3 Flyers. The kids then frowned at Pterano.

"You lie to me, uncle. You lie to everybody" Petrie said with a frown.

"Petrie, believe me. I'm doing this for the good of all Flyers" said Pterano. Petrie's uncle then walked over to the stone. "With the power of the Stone of Cold Fire, I will restore us to our rightful place in the world!"

"You already got place in world. We got place too. And we like it just way it is!" Petrie said with a frown.

"That's right" said Littlefoot.

Sonic then crossed his arms. "And you can't fool us Pterano. We know who you are and what you did in the past."

"(Points finger at the group) No, you'll see. You'll all see. (Raises both hands to the air) I was born to lead the herd. It is my right and my duty!" Pterano said with pride. Sierra shook his hands in anger as he was getting impatient with overthrowing this leader of theirs. But Rinkus held him back while saying, "Not yet."

"Well, all WE see is a cowardly Flyer who thinks he knows everything but the truth is, you really know nothing" Sonic said with a frown. The kids felt a little confused at what Sonic said.

"What's 'cowardly'?" said Littlefoot.

"It basically means that he's a scaredy-egg who isn't responsible" said Sonic. The kids then agreed with Sonic.

Pterano frowned at Sonic. "That's not true. And I will prove to you that I was the true leader."

Sonic just scoffs. "Yeah, right."

Pterano then ignored Sonic and turned to the stone. "Hear me, oh Stone of Cold Fire!"

Suddenly, the stone started to glow bright blue. It flared with blue flames and then the flames vanished. Everyone went wide-eyed at the sight. The kids couldn't believe their eyes and neither could the 3 Flyers. Sonic was a little surprised because he almost thought that the stone was just a plain meteorite. But he was wrong. Though he has seen mystical things before, but this was a little different.

"Did you see that?!" exclaimed Cera.

"The stone really IS magic!" exclaimed Littlefoot.

"Yes, you see. The power of the Stone calls to me" Pterano said with a grin. Suddenly, everyone felt rumbling again. Everyone felt nervous about the volcano.

"The Smoking Mountain is getting ready to blow up" stated Ducky.

"Oh, great Stone of Cold Fire, it is I, Pterano, the chosen one!" exclaimed Pterano. The Flyer lifted a finger to touch the stone. He stopped for a moment and then touched the stone, while closing his eyes. The stone glowed again, but he didn't feel pain. Pterano opened his eyes. His 2 cronies were astonished by the stone. They both glared at their leader.

"You see? I touch the stone, yet I do not burn. It is a sign" said Pterano. The Flyer then placed a hand on the stone. "In the name of the Noble Flyers who ruled the world so long ago, I beseech you great stone…"

But before Pterano could say more, his 2 cronies started to walk towards their leader.

"Oh no you don't, you fool" said Rinkus.

"If anyone's going to use its power, it will be us" said Sierra.

Pterano frowned at his cronies. "What is the meaning of this?"

"It means we are taking over, see? Now, scram!" Sierra said as he and Rinkus pushed their leader aside.

"No! I should be the leader, me!" stated Pterano.

"Not anymore" said Rinkus.

"The power is ours now" said Sierra. Both Flyers put a hand on the stone.

"Great stone, show me the power!" shouted Sierra.

"Show it to me too!" exclaimed Rinkus. The stone glowed brightly again but after a few seconds, nothing happened. Both Flyers were confused. But then suddenly, the stone burst into blue flames. The flames then engulfed both Flyers. They screamed as the blue fire covered them. They jumped around and rubbed at the flames but nothing worked. Suddenly, they both felt dizzy and fell to their knees. They suddenly felt great strength growing inside them. And their bodies started to grow as well. Sonic, Pterano, and the kids watched as the 2 Flyers started growing in size. After a few seconds, they were both the size of a Tyrannosaur. The dizziness faded away and they got back on their feet. The flames then vanished. They both rubbed their heads.

"What happened?" asked Rinkus.

"I don't know. I…" started Sierra. The brown Flyer looked at Pterano and the others. Rinkus did as well. The others were quite small. They also felt powerful. Rinkus then felt something in his throat. He coughed and suddenly spit fire. The fireball hit a rock and destroyed it. Both Flyers looked at themselves and then grinned evilly.

"We're as big as the Sharpteeth! I feel powerful!" exclaimed Sierra.

"And I can spit fire!" exclaimed Rinkus. Sierra wondered if he could do the same thing. He tried to breathe hard but nothing happened. Sierra got mad and then slashed a rock with his claws. The rock was sliced right in half! Sierra saw that his talons were a lot sharper. Even his wings looked sharp.

"Your claws are really sharp!" exclaimed Rinkus. Sierra then grinned evilly. Both giant Flyers then turned their gaze to Pterano. Pterano and the kids had very surprised and frightened expressions. Sonic raised both eyebrows and then glared at the 2 giant Flyers.

"It looks like that we don't have to feed you guys to the Sharpteeth. We'll take care of you ourselves!" stated Sierra.

"Oh, yes" Rinkus said while laughing evilly. Pterano and the kids shook with fear. Sonic stood his ground and got ready to fight.

 **End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Flames of Disaster**

The Claws Heads still sat on the top of a mountain, pondering on how to make things right on what they did before. But both Claw Heads couldn't come up with anything. Strut looked around while thinking some more. Suddenly, he spotted something on another mountain that was a few yards away. He saw 2 big Flyers who had evil expressions. Strut wondered who the 2 Flyers were. Strut then went over to his raptor suit. Ozzy then saw Strut walking and wondered what his brother was up to.

"What are you doing Strut?" asked Ozzy.

"I see something in the distance" Strut answered as he climbed into his robotic armor and turned it on. Strut then enhanced the raptor's optics to see from a far distance, from what Eggman taught them about their raptor suits. Strut could now see that there were 2 giant Flyers grinning sinisterly at something. Strut gasped when he saw how big the Flyers were. He wondered if he was seeing things. Ozzy heard his brother's gasp.

"What? What do you see?" asked Ozzy.

"I see 2 Flyers that are as big as the Sharpteeth!" exclaimed Strut.

"What?!" exclaimed Ozzy. Strut then told his brother to come see what he meant. Ozzy then climbed into his robotic armor as well and enhanced the optics. Ozzy gasped as well. He couldn't believe what he saw.

"How can Flyers be as big as Sharpteeth?" Ozzy said in disbelief.

"I don't know Ozzy" replied Strut. The Claw Heads then looked to see who the giant Flyers were looking at. They saw Sonic, Pterano, and the children. Pterano and the children had terrified expressions but Sonic had a brave expression.

"It's Sonic and the kids!" exclaimed Strut.

"And it looks like they're in big trouble" added Ozzy. They continued watching the fight that was about to start.

Sierra then grabbed Pterano and held him in the air. Rinkus laughed evilly.

"Put me down at once! I am your leader!" grunted Pterano.

"Not anymore. We're taking over now. And the first thing we're gonna do is get rid of you" Sierra stated with an evil smile. Petrie then glared at the large Flyers.

"You leave my uncle alone!" exclaimed Petrie. Sierra then glared at Petrie but then grinned evilly.

"Oh, don't worry kid. Once we take care of Pterano, then you're all next" said Sierra.

"And then we'll take over the Great Valley" Rinkus said with an evil laugh. Sierra then chuckled darkly. The kids gulped in fear but Sonic stood his ground. Sierra then raised a claw at Pterano. Pterano had a terrified expression. Suddenly, Sonic jumped and kicked Sierra's arm, causing Sierra to shout in pain and he dropped Pterano. Pterano landed unharmed and Sonic also landed. Sierra rubbed his hurt arm and glared at Sonic.

"Pterano may have done some bad things, but he's still Petrie's uncle. So, if you want him, you're gonna have to go through me" Sonic said as he got into his fighting stance. Both giant Flyers glared at Sonic.

"Fine, have it your way spiky rodent" Sierra said with anger.

"We're gonna squash you like a little gnat" said Rinkus. Rinkus then opened his snout and spit fire at Sonic. Sonic then jumped to avoid the fireball and kicked Rinkus's head. Pterano and the kids backed up a little to stay out of the way. Rinkus cried in pain and held his head. Sonic landed. Sierra came in and tried to bite Sonic a few times. Sonic dodged each bite attack. Sierra groaned in anger. He tried using his sharp claws and wings. Sonic kept dodging.

"Hold still, you little rodent!" Sierra yelled in anger. Sierra tried to stomp on Sonic, but the Blue Runner simply evaded him. Rinkus started to recover and glared at Sonic.

"(Hmph) I've beaten tougher guys than you" Sonic said with a prideful smile. Sierra shook his hands in anger. He then swiped at Sonic with his wing. Sonic ducked in time. The sharp wing hit a rock and sliced it in half. Rinkus then shot more fire at Sonic. The Blue Runner almost got hit but managed to avoid the fireballs. Rinkus then got mad and shot a big fireball. Sonic jumped out of the way and the fireball hit Sierra. Sierra yelped "Ow!" and fell on his back. Rinkus looked surprised. Sierra then sat up and rubbed his head. He then glared at Rinkus.

"Will you watch it?!" yelled Sierra. Rinkus replied, "Sorry." The 2 giant Flyers then tried another idea. They both flapped their wings at Sonic and blew him off his feet. He flew a few feet away and landed. Sonic then got back up on his feet. The ground started to rumble again. The volcano was just about to erupt. Sonic then dodged another fireball from Rinkus. Sierra then landed behind Sonic. Sonic looked behind himself with a glare. Rinkus then flew over and landed in front of Sonic. Both Flyers surrounded Sonic and grinned evilly.

"Now, we gotcha!" exclaimed Sierra. Sonic looked back and forth at the 2 Flyers. Sonic then smiled. He had an idea. He jumped and used his Homing Attack on Rinkus and then rebounded towards Sierra, and then back at Rinkus. He bounced back and forth with his Homing Attack and picked up speed. He was like a living bouncy ball. Pterano and the kids watched in astonishment. Pterano couldn't believe that Sonic was not only very fast but very strong too. Sonic then landed. Both giant Flyers were dazed from Sonic's attack. Both Flyers moaned in pain. Sonic smiled and then tapped on Sierra, and Rinkus with a finger. Both Flyers fell to the ground. Sonic dusted off his hands, put his fists on his hips, and hmphed. Sonic claimed victory. The kids then smiled and cheered Sonic.

The Claw Heads were also surprised by the fight that took place. They smiled lightly. Sonic's speed never ceased to amaze them.

Sonic then ran over to Pterano and the kids. Pterano smiled a little.

"You did it Sonic! Thanks for protecting us!" exclaimed Littlefoot.

"And for protecting my uncle!" cheered Petrie.

"It was amazing! Yep, yep, yep!" added Ducky.

"You really shown those mean Flyers" said Cera. Spike nodded in agreement.

Sonic chuckled. "You're welcome!"

"Yes, thank you. I admit that I've never seen something like that before. It was incredible" said Pterano.

Sonic crossed his arms. "Thanks. But I wonder why do you want the stone for anyways?"

Pterano then felt sad. "Well, I really didn't want to use it like my companions. I wanted to use it to create a paradise, to really prove that I'm a leader."

Sonic felt a little surprised. "That's what this is about?"

Pterano nodded. "Yes. I didn't mean any harm to anyone."

"Well, you don't really need the stone for that" said Sonic.

Pterano felt surprised. "But why not?"

"Because we already got paradise back in Great Valley. You no need to fix, just got to not break" said Petrie.

"Your nephew's right. And you have a bit more to learn about being a leader" said Sonic. The other kids nodded. Pterano now seemed to regret his past decisions. The ground started to rumble again but it got stronger.

"Speaking of break…" Petrie said with a scared expression.

The volcano was now erupting! Steam started to rise around them. Some cracks formed and lava appeared. Sonic, Pterano, and the kids had frightened expressions. Sonic's expression turned brave.

"We have to climb away from here! We do! We do!" Ducky yelled in fear.

"How? We'll never get off the mountain in time!" exclaimed Littlefoot.

"We'll find a way guys!" exclaimed Sonic. Before Sonic could think of something, everyone spotted 2 other Flyers coming in. It was Petrie's mother and a really big Flyer. "Mama!" exclaimed Petrie as he went to hug his mother. Sonic and the kids were amazed to see a big and tall Flyer who was normal and not made big by magic.

"That's a pretty big Flyer. At least he's friendly" said Sonic. The Big Flyer made a silly grunt. Sonic and the kids felt a little confused. It seemed that the big Flyer wasn't very smart, but the others paid that no mind for now.

"Oh Petrie, I was so worried!" Petrie's mother exclaimed as she hugged her son. "And Ducky." Petrie's mother then hugged Ducky. Ducky laughed lightly. Petrie's mother smiled when she saw Sonic and the others. She then looked at Pterano.

"As for you…" Petrie's mother said as she frowned at her brother. Pterano felt sorry and very sad.

"Honestly, I never meant to harm anyone. Things simply got out of control" said Pterano. They all heard groans from 2 certain Flyers. Petrie's mother was perplexed to see 2 giant sized Flyers. But then suddenly, the 2 Flyers started glowing blue. They started to shrink back to their normal size and the blue glow faded away, their powers gone. The 2 Flyers rubbed their heads and stood back up. Both Flyers saw that they were normal sized again. Sonic then smiled with pride at the Flyers.

"Not so big and tough anymore huh?" said Sonic. Both Flyers glared at Sonic. Suddenly, everyone heard a cackle from the air. Everyone turned towards the evil laugh and saw Eggman. The evil genius had arrived with Metal Sonic by his side. Eggman then looked at the Flyers.

"Thanks for leading me to the Stone of Cold Fire. Now its power will be mine" Eggman said with a dark grin. The evil scientist used a giant claw to grab the stone. The stone glowed blue again. Pterano felt confused at seeing an evil human. The Claw Heads also saw Eggman and glared at him.

"Who in the world is that?" asked Pterano.

"That's Eggman. An enemy to Sonic and the Great Valley" Petrie's mother said with a frown. Sierra and Rinkus then glared at Eggman.

"Hey, that stone is ours!" exclaimed Sierra. Rinkus then added with "Yeah!"

"Sorry, but there will only be one who rules this world and that will be me" stated Eggman. The evil doctor looked at Metal Sonic. "Dispose of those Flyers." Metal Sonic nodded. The blue robot aimed and fired a big missile at the 2 Flyers. Both Flyers' eyes went wide. The missile hit and blasted the 2 Flyers off the mountain. Both Flyers yelled out in pain. They both landed on the side of another mountain. They both had a few burn marks on their bodies. They both groaned in pain. Eggman started to carry the special stone away. The horns of Three-Horn peak started spewing out lava. The mountain shook and rumbled harder. Sonic glared at Eggman. Eggman smiled wickedly.

"I'd love to stay but I've got plans to work on. Farewell!" Eggman said as he laughed evilly. The evil genius and his robotic lackey flew off back to base. Sonic had a bad feeling about what Eggman was up to next. Suddenly, more hot steam appeared near the group. Sonic and the kids backed up from the steam. But Ducky backed up too far and lost her balance by the edge. She managed to grab hold of the ledge. Pterano looked at Ducky with wide eyes. Ducky tried to climb back up but she started slipping. Pterano then remembered how he lost his herd to his mistakes. Sonic and the others saw Ducky losing her grip. Sonic dashed to help but he was too late. Ducky lost her grip and fell. The kids shouted "Ducky!" Ducky screamed in fear as she fell. "Hang on!" yelled Sonic. But before Sonic could jump, someone called Sonic's name. Sonic looked to see that it was Pterano. Pterano had a brave expression. The Flyer took off and dove after Ducky. He caught her on his back and flew back up. Sonic and the others smiled as Pterano brought Ducky back to the group. Petrie's mother smiled too. Petrie then hugged Ducky. Ducky smiled at Pterano.

"Petrie was right. Somewhere inside, you are good" said Ducky. Pterano then smiled lightly. Sonic then smiled at Pterano.

"Not bad, Pterano. Not bad" Sonic said with a nod. Pterano then nodded. The volcano rumbled again. Everyone got nervous again.

"Yeah fine, whatever. Now can we all get out of here?" Cera said with a frightened look. Ducky and Petrie rode on Pterano's back while Littlefoot, Cera, and Spike rode on the Big Flyer's back. Petrie's mother followed as they flew away from the erupting volcano. Sonic, however, zoomed down the mountain and avoided the lava. He started to zoom back to the Valley and the others followed. Ducky then told Pterano that this ride was much better than last time. Pterano smiled lightly at Ducky's words, though no one noticed that the Claw Heads were following them. They made sure to stay at a fair distance so the others wouldn't know that they were following. The Flyers watched Sonic from above as he zoomed. Sonic's speed really amazed Pterano since he didn't see Sonic's speed before, and only heard of it. After a few minutes, they all arrived at the Great Valley. The Claw Heads landed near a hill that was some distance away so they could stay hidden. They got out of their suits and watched the herd. The Big Flyer flew away back to his home after Petrie's mother thanked him for his help. Everyone was in the meeting area again with the adults. Pterano apologized for his actions. Sonic then told the others that he'll be back and explained that he was going to get some help since Eggman has the stone. The kids felt nervous and uneasy since they knew Eggman was going to use the stone for something terrible. Sonic used his time band and went back to his home.

Meanwhile, Eggman was planning his next dangerous plan. He scanned the stone with his computer. His computer made sounds as it told them that the stone had large amounts of energy. The evil genius grinned wickedly. He then told his alternate self that he found the source that they need. Nega smiled evilly. Nega then told Eggman about his plan to transfer Silver and Blaze's powers to Iblis, to make the monster even stronger. Eggman agreed with the plan.

"Yes, I will finally take over this world and I can get rid of Sonic, and those pesky kids once and for all" Eggman said with pride.

"Yes, but don't forget our deal" said Nega. Eggman nodded and replied "Of course."

Eggman then went to find his Chaos Emeralds that he had. He looked to where he put them but for some reason, he couldn't find them. He failed to notice that 2 certain dinos had taken his emeralds. They vanished in a flash of blue light. Eggman didn't even know what happened. He couldn't find the emeralds. Nega was getting impatient. Eggman then told Nega that he will get back to him and the screen went black. Eggman now decided to put his most dangerous plan into place.

 _Back in the Valley…_

In the meeting area, the adults were about to decide Pterano's punishment for what he did. Suddenly, everyone heard an evil laugh. All the kids and adults saw that Eggman has arrived. Eggman brought a large machine with the orb container that had Silver and Blaze, while Metal Sonic brought over the special stone. The machine had a magma like ball on it beside the orb container. Silver and Blaze still couldn't escape their orb prison. The magma ball was the orb of Iblis. Eggman had his plan to awaken Iblis. The dinosaurs were confused and scared at what Eggman was planning. The adults then stood their ground against Eggman. The evil genius then pushed a button on his machine. The machine started to turn on and surged with energy. Metal Sonic then put the stone into a platform connected to the orb container. Eggman then looked at the dino herd while piloting his hover vehicle.

"Greetings, everyone! Your new ruler has arrived! With the power of the Stone of Cold Fire, I will rule the Great Valley and this world! It is futile to resist me! Witness the power of the greatest genius in the world!" Eggman declared as he gestured to his ultimate weapon. "Surrender to me or be destroyed!"

Littlefoot's grandparents stood their ground along with the other kids' parents. They all glared at Eggman.

"We will never give in to you Eggman!" exclaimed Grandpa Longneck.

"Yeah! So leave our Valley alone!" yelled Topps.

"Very well then. You all shall fall" said Eggman. He pushed a button on his hover vehicle. He summoned his robotic dino army. The Gigasaur and the Hydrosaur were part of the large army. Eggman also put more raptors and 2 other T-Rexes in his army. The robotic army roared at the other dinosaurs. The adults stood their ground and roared back. The battle has begun! The adults charged at the robot dinos. They all fought hard against the robots. Grandpa and Grandma fought the Gigasaur while Topps fought the Hydrosaur. The robo raptors attacked Ducky's mother but Petrie's mother distracted them. The robo raptors flew with their jet boosters. The kids tried to steer clear of the big battle. The Claw Heads watched the battle themselves. Strut decided to help as well though Ozzy felt unsure. But Strut then told his brother that they have to stop Eggman. Ozzy then agreed and they both went to their raptor suits. Metal Sonic then set his sights on the kids. He flew over to them. The kids gasped. Grandpa then saw that the kids were in trouble. Grandpa and Grandma then ran to help but then the Hydrosaur and other robotic dinos blocked their path. Metal Sonic then aimed a laser at the kids. The kids' eyes went wide. But then suddenly, a portal appeared beside them. Sonic and 4 other Mobians appeared. Sonic brought Tails and Knuckles, along with a Pink Runner with a hammer and a Black Runner. It was Amy and Shadow. Sonic and Shadow then hit Metal Sonic with a strong kick. Metal Sonic was sent flying a few feet away. The kids were happy to see Sonic again, along with the other friends. Sonic then introduced Shadow and Amy. Littlefoot remembered what Sonic told him about Shadow. Amy then said that she's Sonic's girlfriend. The kids playfully smiled at Sonic. Sonic rolled his eyes and replied, "Just go with it." Shadow and Knuckles shook their heads. Tails laughed lightly. The grandparents saw that the kids were okay. Sonic, his friends, and the kids saw Eggman's new machine. The machine surged with electricity and energy. The stone started to glow blue with energy. The orb container also surged with electricity. Silver and Blaze fell to the ground and shook in pain. The machine started draining their powers. The energy from the container and the stone started to flow into the orb of Iblis. Sonic asked Tails what was happening. Sonic remembered Blaze but he didn't know who Silver was. Tails took out his handheld computer device. He studied the orb. Tails then said the orb was the dormant form of Iblis: The Flames of Disaster. Tails explained that Iblis was an ancient powerful monster from another time. Sonic now realized what Eggman was planning. Sonic then told his Mobian friends to help the adults fight the dino army. They all nodded though Shadow didn't like being told what to do but then he agreed as well. Sonic then said that he will stop Eggman's machine. Littlefoot and the others then said that they want to help as well. But Sonic told them that they have stay out of the way because it was too dangerous for them to confront Eggman. The kids sighed in defeat. Sonic then zoomed off to Eggman's machine. But before Sonic could get close enough, Metal Sonic blocked his path. Metal Sonic also had 2 robo raptors by his side.

The kids watched Sonic fight Metal Sonic. But suddenly, 2 other robo raptors appeared. They snarled at the kids. The kids gasped and shook in fear. But then a missile came out of nowhere and hit the 2 robo raptors. The raptors were sent flying away. 2 giant robots appeared. It was the Claw Heads! They rescued the kids. They looked at the kids. The kids remembered the Claw Heads' armors.

"It's the Egg Stealers!" exclaimed Ducky.

"Not you guys again!" exclaimed Cera.

"Don't worry. We're not here to harm you" said Ozzy. The kids felt very confused.

"What?!" Cera exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah, we're here to help" said Strut.

"You actually want to help us?" asked Littlefoot as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. We're very sorry for what we did before" said Strut.

"And we're sorry that we helped Eggman. But now, we want to make things right" said Ozzy.

"We want to stop Eggman from destroying the Great Valley" said Strut. The kids felt very surprised but they accepted it. Cera still felt unsure about the Claw Heads though. The Claw Heads then fought some more robo dinos that tried to hurt the kids. The adults and the Claw Heads started to turn the tide of the battle. Sonic then saw that the Claw Heads were there and that they were helping the kids. Sonic was confused but he hoped that the Claw Heads were on their side. Eggman then saw the 2 raptor armors. The evil genius glared at his traitors.

"So, those 2 decided to betray me more by helping Sonic and the other dinosaurs, eh? Well, I'll show them what happens to those who betray me!" exclaimed Eggman. The evil genius then pushed another button and some type of mechanism appeared. It started to form into some kind of cannon. Eggman then connected it to the special meteor. He charged it up and aimed at the Claw Heads. Sonic then hit Metal Sonic and the 2 robo raptors with a Homing Attack. Sonic then looked at Eggman and saw the cannon charging with energy. Sonic's eyes went wide. But before Sonic could stop Eggman, Metal Sonic rammed into Sonic. They both tackled each other. Sonic saw Eggman shoot a powerful ball of energy at the Claw Heads. Ozzy then saw the energy blast coming. He and Strut shielded themselves with their arms. The blast hit and made a big explosion. The kids ducked down and covered their heads. After the smoke cleared, the kids saw that the raptor suits were destroyed, reduced to robot parts. Fortunately, the Claw Heads were alive but they were hurt. The kids were safe thanks to Claw Heads. The kids then ran over to the Claw Heads. They tried to help them out of the metal pile that was on top of them. Eggman saw that they were still alive, so he started to charge up another blast. Sonic saw the cannon charging again. He was about to try to stop Eggman again, but Metal Sonic still blocked his path. Suddenly, Shadow appeared through a flash of yellow light and kicked Metal Sonic away. Sonic gave Shadow a thumbs up. Shadow nodded and fought Metal Sonic. Sonic then zoomed after Eggman but he was too late. The cannon fired and the blast went straight towards the Claw Heads and the kids! Sonic then thought of something else. Something that could cost him. He turned around and zoomed after the energy ball. The ball was just a few feet away from the others. The Claw Heads and the kids watched with eyes wide in terror. Suddenly, they saw that Sonic zoomed ahead and got in front of the energy ball. The ball hit Sonic and exploded. Sonic yelled out in pain as the blast hit hard. The kids and the Claw Heads watched with wide eyes.

The dino parents and the Mobians were just about to take down the last of Eggman's dino army. Everyone froze when they heard a hurtful cry. Everyone looked towards the sound and saw that it was Sonic. The Blue Runner protected the kids and the Claw Heads by using himself as a shield.

"SONIC!" yelled the Dinosaurs and the Mobians. After a few moments, the smoke from the big explosion started to clear. Everyone saw that Sonic was still standing. But his body was covered with large burn marks. He shook as he struggled to stand. Eggman couldn't believe that Sonic stopped the attack. Sonic then turned to look at his dino friends.

"You… guys… okay?" Sonic said with pain in his voice.

The kids nodded with small smiles. "Yes, we're okay. Thank you Sonic" said Littlefoot.

"Thank you for helping us… Sonic" said Ozzy. Strut nodded in agreement.

"Y-Y-You're welcome" stuttered Sonic. Suddenly, Sonic fell to his knees and then fell on his stomach. Everyone except Eggman gasped. The kids and the Mobians ran to Sonic. The adults then followed. The Dinos and the Mobians gathered around Sonic. The kids, Tails, and Amy got close to Sonic.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Littlefoot said with a sad expression.

"Sonic, please be okay" said Amy. Tails, Amy, and the other kids also had sad expressions. Sonic then looked at his friends with a small smile.

"It'll be… alright. You guys are… safe" said Sonic.

"But Sonic. You're hurt" said Ducky. Knuckles then looked at Tails.

"Tails, is there something you can do?" asked Knuckles. Tails then used his handheld computer to scan Sonic. It was very bad news. The handheld told Tails that Sonic was in critical condition.

"I don't think I can. He's seriously injured. The blast was too much" Tails answered with a very sad expression. Knuckles then looked upset but then he remembered something. Knuckles then looked at Shadow.

"Shadow, don't you have a Chaos Emerald?" asked Knuckles. Shadow then nodded. He searched for his emerald but for some reason he couldn't find it anywhere. Shadow felt surprised.

"It's gone" stated Shadow. Knuckles then replied "What?!"

Shadow then said that he couldn't find it. He knew that he didn't lose it but it was like it just vanished. Knuckles sighed in defeat. The Dinosaurs felt horrified by the bad news. Sonic didn't have much time left.

"Sonic you're gonna be okay. You'll get better" said Littlefoot.

"It's… alright Littlefoot" said Sonic.

"But Sonic. You can't… leave us" Littlefoot said as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Hey, don't look so… sad. I kept you guys safe. And I'm glad that… I became friends with you and the others" Sonic said while feeling weak. The adults looked at Sonic with sad eyes. Even Pterano and the Claw Heads felt very sad. The other kids' eyes got watery. They didn't want to say good-bye.

"But Sonic, stay with us" said Cera.

"Don't leave us Sonic. No, no, no" said Ducky.

"Sonic stay with friends" said Petrie. Spike groaned in a sad way.

"We need you Sonic" said Littlefoot. Sonic smiled lightly and then closed his eyes. Tails felt him stop breathing. Littlefoot called Sonic's name but he heard nothing. Even Tail, Knuckles, and Amy said Sonic's name but Sonic didn't respond. Suddenly, everyone heard a cackle. Everyone then saw that Eggman was laughing wickedly. The Dinosaurs and the Mobians all glared at the evil genius.

"Yes, I finally got rid of Sonic! Now, nothing will stop me from taking over this world!" Eggman exclaimed as he grinned darkly.

"You're terrible, Eggman!" exclaimed Littlefoot.

"You're a monster!" exclaimed Cera.

"You're insane Eggman!" exclaimed Knuckles.

"That was a very mean thing you did Eggman! It was! It was!" exclaimed Ducky. Spike groaned in anger.

"You bad as Sharpteeth!" exclaimed Petrie.

"You are truly the most terrible and careless enemy to our friends Eggman!" exclaimed Grandpa Longneck. Topps and some of the adults growled angrily at Eggman.

"I can't believe that you would do such a terrible thing!" exclaimed Ducky's mother.

"You're gonna pay for this!" exclaimed Topps.

Eggman simply grinned at their defiance. "Hah! Ignorant fools! Anyone who opposes me will be destroyed! But don't worry." The evil genius then points his cannon to the group. Everyone had terrified expressions. "You'll all be joining Sonic soon enough." The Dinosaurs and the Mobians stood their ground against Eggman. Suddenly, everyone froze when they heard a burst of fire. Everyone looked towards the orb of Iblis. The orb started to crack all around. Bits of black rock fell off. The ball instantly burst into flames. The orb was now a ball of fire. Streaks of fire circled the ball. Iblis was now starting to awaken! Suddenly, the ball of fire sent out a shockwave and the earth began to shake violently. The shockwave shattered the orb prison. The evil genius grinned darkly.

"Yes! Iblis has awoken!" exclaimed Eggman. The earth itself started to open up. The whole valley was crumbling. The Dinosaurs and the Mobians watched in horror as the whole land fell apart. Within a few moments, they were stuck on a large rock column. Some of the Far Walkers got separated from the main group. They were surrounded by a sea of lava. Another rock column held Eggman's machine and Silver and Blaze. The ball of Iblis then vanished. After a few moments, everyone heard a monstrous roar. Everyone then saw a great beast rising from the lava. Littlefoot stared in disbelief as he remembered his dream about Iblis. It seemed to be coming true. All the dinosaurs looked at the great monster in great terror. Iblis was enormous and intimidating.

"W-What is that awful monster?!" exclaimed Grandma Longneck.

"That… is Iblis, the Flames of Disaster" explained Tails.

"He's so b-b-big!" exclaimed Cera.

"And s-s-scary!" stuttered Petrie. The other kids also felt terrified. The Mobians felt scared as well but not as scared as the dino kids. Eggman then flew a few feet up to Iblis.

"Yes, destroy them Iblis!" commanded Eggman. The fiery beast then looked at Eggman and growled. Eggman then frowned at Iblis.

"I said destroy them!" shouted Eggman. Iblis then raised a claw and slapped Eggman away. The evil genius went flying to a nearby mountain. Metal Sonic then flew to attack Iblis with lasers and missiles. But the weapons didn't even faze Iblis. Iblis then shot a fireball at Metal Sonic. The blue robot dodged but couldn't dodge a second fireball that Iblis fired. Metal Sonic's body got severely burned. The robot surged with electricity and was sent flying to another mountain. Iblis then roared and walked through the lava land. He started to wipe out anything that was left of the valley. The dinos' home was now in ruins. Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow then carried Silver and Blaze to safety. Silver and Blaze were still alive but very weak. All of their powers were transferred to Iblis, making the great monster even stronger.

"The Great Valley is gone" said Ducky's mother. Petrie's mother looked at Grandpa Longneck.

"What do we do now?" Petrie's mother asked with sad eyes.

Grandpa Longneck felt very sad. "I… I don't know. Our home has been destroyed."

"And Sonic is gone" Grandma Longneck said with sadness. The dinosaurs had tears in their eyes. The Mobians felt very sad too. Amy started to cry as she sat by Sonic. Tears formed in Tails' eyes. Knuckles and Shadow sighed in sadness.

Topps then sighed in defeat. "Then all is lost."

Everyone felt very sad for losing Sonic. The Mobians tried to think of something to help but without the Chaos Emeralds, there was no way of saving the Great Valley and Sonic. However, no one noticed a flash of blue light that appeared behind them.

"All is not lost everyone" said a voice. Everyone raised both eyebrows and looked towards the voice. It was the Rainbow Faces. It was Orion's voice that they heard. The group was very surprised.

"There is still a chance to save Sonic and the Great Valley" said Zena.

"What do you mean?" asked Grandpa Longneck.

"Yeah, how do we have a chance?" Topps said with a frown.

"Where did you come from anyway? How can you help us?" asked Knuckles.

Orion smiled lightly. "Well, we believe that you needed these." Orion then pointed towards the sky. Everyone looked up. They saw 7 different colored gems appearing. The Mobians then instantly knew what the gems were as they hovered down towards the group. They glowed with energy.

"The Chaos Emeralds!" exclaimed Knuckles.

"These stones are the Chaos Emeralds?" asked Grandpa Longneck.

"Yep, these are the ones" answered Tails. The yellow fox then looked at the Rainbow Faces with a very surprised expression. "But how did you guys find them?"

"Yeah, and how did you know where they could be?" asked Knuckles. Shadow now knew how he lost his emerald.

"Sorry, but that would be telling wouldn't it?" said Orion.

Tails then smiled. "Well, that doesn't matter right now. We have what we need to save Sonic."

The dinosaurs felt surprised at what Tails meant. They remembered what Sonic told them about the Chaos Emeralds, but they didn't know that the emeralds could make miracles happen. But the kids felt a little happy at what Tails said.

"The Chaos Emeralds can save Sonic?" asked Littlefoot. Tails nodded and explained that the Chaos Emeralds have the power to do impossible things.

"You must focus your thoughts to make it happen. And I believe that you and the other kids should do it" Tails said with a small smile. The dino kids felt surprised and looked at each other.

"Us?" asked Littlefoot.

"But how?" asked Cera.

"Because Sonic has helped you guys many times and protected your home from Eggman. Now, I think it's time that you help Sonic" said Tails. The kids looked at the other Mobians. They all nodded in agreement. The kids then looked at their parents. Their parents simply smiled and nodded.

"I think that you all should help save Sonic" said Grandpa Longneck. The kids then looked at each other and then smiled. They all looked back at Tails.

"Let's do it. For Sonic" said Littlefoot. The other kids also replied "For Sonic." Spike replied with an 'Uh huh.'

The Chaos Emeralds circled around Sonic. The Mobians then laid Sonic on his back. The Mobians then stepped back as the dino kids circled around Sonic. The kids closed their eyes and focused on the emeralds' power.

"Chaos Emeralds, please hear me" said Littlefoot. The powerful gems glowed slightly brighter. It was like the gemstones were listening.

"We wish to save Sonic and our home" said Littlefoot. The kids then opened their eyes.

"He's our best friend" said Cera.

"He help us many times" said Petrie.

"And now we want to help him. Because he's part of our family" said Ducky. Spike nodded.

"He's more than a Wind Runner. He's… a hero to all of us" said Littlefoot. The little Longneck then walked a little closer to Sonic. "Come back to us, Sonic. We need you." The kids had watery eyes. A tear went down Littlefoot's cheek. The tear fell and hit Sonic's head. Suddenly, the Chaos Emeralds glowed very brightly. Everyone had to close their eyes from the bright light that engulfed Sonic. After a few seconds, the light faded away. Everyone then opened their eyes. Everyone had bright smiles. Standing before them was Sonic, alive and well. His wounds were healed by the emeralds. His blue fur was now gold colored. Sonic was now Super Sonic. Sonic smiled at the whole group.

"SONIC!" shouted everyone. The kids ran and hugged Sonic dearly. The kids still had tears in their eyes but they were overjoyed to see that Sonic was alive.

"Thank you my friends" Sonic said as he hugged the kids.

"He's alive!" exclaimed Ducky's mother.

"I don't believe it!" exclaimed Grandpa Longneck.

"It's incredible" said Topps.

"It's a miracle" said Grandma Longneck. After Sonic parted from the kids, the Mobians came over. Tails and Amy hugged Sonic tight. Knuckles and Shadow nodded with smiles on their faces. Everyone then heard the mighty roar of Iblis. Everyone looked into the lava land. Iblis roared into the sky. Sonic and the kids glared at the fiery beast. A great battle was about to begin.

 **End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Sonic the Hedgehog**

The Dinosaurs were so happy to see that Sonic was revived by the power of the Chaos Emeralds. They were very astonished by the emeralds' power. Even Pterano and the Claw Heads were astounded by the emeralds. Everyone then looked towards Iblis. Dark clouds covered the sky and some lightning flashed. The great monster roared into the sky once again. Sonic, now Super, glared at the great beast. The kids also glared at the fiery monster. It seemed that they were not so terrified of Iblis now. Sonic was getting ready to fight the ancient monster. But Littlefoot and the kids then thought of something. It sounded crazy, but they were thinking about helping Sonic. The dino kids pondered hard at the crazy thought. Suddenly, Littlefoot heard a small voice in his head. The voice sounded like… his mother. The voice then told Littlefoot what to do: " _Go with him."_

Littlefoot then agreed with the idea and walked towards Sonic. "Sonic, I wanna help you" said Littlefoot. Sonic then turned to look at Littlefoot with a very surprised expression. The other kids thought the same thing.

"Yeah, we wanna stop that big monster" Cera said with a brave expression.

"We all want to help you too Sonic. We do" added Ducky.

"Petrie wanna help too" said Petrie. Spike nodded in agreement. Sonic raised both eyebrows. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Even the parents were flabbergasted by their children's words.

"I don't think that would be a good idea guys" said Sonic.

"Sonic's right. It would be too dangerous" said Grandpa Longneck.

"Yeah, there's no way that you kids can fight that great monster" said Topps. The kids looked at the grownups with upset expressions.

"But Grandpa…" started Littlefoot.

"No, it's too dangerous. That monster is too powerful. Let Sonic handle this" said Grandpa Longneck. The Mobians were now thinking about it as well. Tails thought hard. But the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to agree with the kids' idea.

"Sorry guys but unless you had the power of the emeralds, you…" started Sonic. Sonic then froze at what he said as he thought of something. Sonic then looked at Tails. Tails then smiled and nodded.

"I say why not. Besides, the Great Valley is their home. It's time they take it back" said Tails. The other Mobians nodded in agreement.

"Let them fight too" Knuckles said with a smile. Sonic then smiled. The parents wondered what the Mobians meant.

"What are you all saying? Our children can't fight that monster" said Grandpa Longneck.

"That's true, not by themselves. But with the power of the emeralds, I think they can" Sonic said with a smile. The kids then went wide-eyed.

"We can use the emeralds too?" asked Littlefoot. Sonic nodded. The kids then smiled. The parents were still against the idea. Sonic then told the parents that the emeralds' power can protect them from Iblis's attacks and make them strong enough to face Iblis. The parents then looked at their children. The children had determined expressions. They were eager to help Sonic.

"Please, Grandpa. I think that we can help" said Littlefoot.

Tails then looked at the parents. "Besides, Iblis's strength has been enhanced by Silver and Blaze's powers. Sonic will need more help to defeat him."

"And I promise that I will protect them" added Sonic.

The parents then looked at each other as they pondered at the thought. They all sighed.

"Alright. You all may help Sonic. But be careful" said Grandpa Longneck.

"You better protect them Sonic" Topps said with a small frown.

Sonic nodded. "I will. I always keep my word."

"Be careful Sonic" said Amy. Sonic smiled and winked at Amy. Amy smiled back. The kids then smiled brightly. Sonic then looked at the kids.

"Alright, guys. Gather around me" said Sonic. The kids then circled around Sonic. He then told them to extend a hand. The kids extended one hand or front foot. Sonic then put up both hands and made open palms at the kids. He started to transfer the emeralds' great power.

 **Power Up Theme: 'Theme of Super Sonic' from Sonic Adventure**

Sonic's golden glow flashed brightly for a second. The kids then watched as gold energy started covering their bodies. Within seconds, they glowed golden like Sonic. They felt great strength coursing through their bodies. But then something unexpected happened to all the kids. Littlefoot's tail grew very long. Cera gained 2 extra horns on her forehead. Ducky felt water on her hands. Petrie felt wind around him. And Spike grew 2 large spikes on his tail and small spikes on his spine. Sonic raised both eyebrows as he saw the new powers of the kids. The kids smiled brightly and looked at their shiny selves.

"I… I feel so strong!" exclaimed Littlefoot.

"I feel powerful!" exclaimed Cera.

"I feel very strong too! Yep, yep, yep!" exclaimed Ducky.

"Me feel strong! Very strong!" exclaimed Petrie. Spike mumbled in agreement. The kids then saw the new changes that happened to them. They were quite astounded. Even the parents were surprised. Petrie flapped his wings and a gust of wind nearly blew Sonic away. Petrie felt surprised. Ducky wondered why her hands felt wet. She shot her hand forward and a stream of water came from her hand. Ducky raised both eyebrows as she looked at her hands. Littlefoot moved his very long tail. He tried to pull back his tail and it went back to its normal length. He then extended a foot. It stretched out long. Littlefoot then pulled his foot back. It went back to its normal length. The Chaos Emeralds had given the kids powers of their own. Petrie then gasped when he looked at his feet and the others. They were all hovering off the ground!

"Lookie! We all Flyers!" exclaimed Petrie. The other kids saw that they were indeed flying. They all smiled. They all looked at Sonic.

"What happened to us?" Littlefoot asked with excitement.

Sonic simply smiled. "It's the power of the emeralds. Remember when I told you that the emeralds can unlock hidden abilities?"

The kids then nodded. Sonic then told them that their new powers are based on what they are. Littlefoot, as a Longneck, can stretch any limb long. Cera, as a Three-Horn, now has 3 horns and greater strength. Ducky, as a Swimmer, has the power of water. Petrie, as a Flyer, has the power of wind. Spike, as a Spiketail, now has spikes on his tail and spine, and also great strength. The kids smiled brightly. They were starting to enjoy their new powers. They flew around a little and then landed. They were ready to help Sonic. The battle was about to begin! Sonic and the kids turned to face Iblis. The great monster walked through the lava wasteland. Sonic then got into a racing stance.

"Time to take down that monster! Ready guys?" exclaimed Sonic.

"We're ready! Let's do it!" exclaimed Littlefoot.

"Yeah!" exclaimed the other kids.

"Okay! Here we… GO!" shouted Sonic. Sonic and the kids then zoomed off after Iblis. They flew like bright comets. The parents then watched them with heavy hearts. The Mobians also watched with brave expressions. The Rainbow Faces watched with a smile.

"Go get him everyone!" exclaimed Tails.

"Show Iblis what you guys can do!" shouted Knuckles.

"Yeah!" added the Claw Heads.

"Good luck everyone" said Grandpa Longneck.

"Be careful children" said Pterano.

"Please be safe" said Ducky's mother.

"Be strong" added Topps. Sonic and the kids had heroic expressions as they flew closer to the mighty Iblis.

 **Battle Theme: 'What I'm Made Of' from Sonic Heroes**

Sonic and the kids then stopped a few feet away from Iblis. Sonic then looked at the kids.

"Alright, guys. We're gonna have to work together to defeat him" said Sonic. The kids simply nodded. Sonic then reminded them that this will not be an easy fight and that may be difficult to take down Iblis. The kids felt uneasy but they were determined to help Sonic and save the Great Valley.

"We're with you Sonic" said Littlefoot.

"Yeah, let's get that big bully" Cera said with a grin.

"Let's save the Great Valley together. Yep, yep, yep" said Ducky.

"Yeah, together" said Petrie. Spike nodded. Sonic nodded as well.

The heroes then zoomed after Iblis. The fiery beast then saw the heroes coming. Iblis roared greatly and then raised a claw at them. The heroes scattered as the claw came down and missed. The heroes then flew around the great beast. Sonic zoomed and hit Iblis a few times with powerful Homing Attacks. Littlefoot came in and, with a long tail, used a big tail whip. Iblis roared a little in pain. Cera came in by hitting Iblis with her horns. Ducky shot water at Iblis's back while Petrie shot wind blasts at Iblis's side. Spike then tried using his spikes to hit Iblis too. The heroes kept up their attacks. Iblis then roared in anger. The beast raised both claws to the sky and 2 large fiery tornadoes started to form. The 2 fire twisters started to circle around Iblis. Sonic and the kids got hit by the twisters. But thanks to the emeralds' power, they were not harmed. But they got blown away by the twisters. Sonic and the kids then straightened themselves. They flew back towards Iblis. They tried to avoid the 2 twisters and hit Iblis again with their powers. Littlefoot used more tail whips. Sonic and Cera bashed back and forth at Iblis. Spike then hit Iblis's head. Ducky and Petrie used their powers while flying around Iblis. Iblis then growled greatly. He tried swiping at the heroes. The heroes flew fast to avoid Iblis's claws. But Iblis managed to hit Cera and Spike. Both kids were sent flying. Iblis then saw Sonic and Littlefoot. Littlefoot tried to use another big tail whip, but Iblis smacked Littlefoot's tail away. Iblis then opened his jaws and shot a big stream of lava. Sonic and Littlefoot flew to avoid the lava stream. Both Sonic and Littlefoot could feel the very hot heat from the stream. Iblis then stopped his lava stream when he spotted Ducky by his head. Ducky felt afraid at seeing the green glaring eyes of Iblis. The monster then tired to swipe at Ducky. Ducky dodged and flew another way, and then Petrie came in to help. Petrie started to summon his own giant twister while flapping his wings fast. He shot it at Iblis. But the great monster was barely fazed by Petrie's wind attack but it managed to stop the fiery twisters. Iblis then shot giant fireballs at Petrie. The little Flyer tried to avoid them but a fireball was able to hit Petrie. Petrie was sent flying by the great force of the fireball but he was not burned. The little Flyer shook his head to clear his senses and flew back. Cera and Spike flew back to Iblis as well. Iblis then tried to swipe at Sonic but was stopped by Littlefoot grabbing Iblis's arm with a long tail. Iblis then glared at Littlefoot. Littlefoot glared back and shot out a long foot at Iblis. The foot hit Iblis's head and Iblis roared a little. Iblis then pulled his arm back hard and Littlefoot got pulled with him. Littlefoot then gasped as Iblis swiped Littlefoot away with his other claw. Sonic watched Littlefoot go flying and then glared at Iblis. Sonic then zoomed and hit Iblis a few times again. Littlefoot regained himself and flew back. Cera and Spike then charged at Iblis but the great monster saw them coming. The monster grabbed Cera and Spike in each of his hands. He started to close his hands on them, trying to crush them. Cera and Spike tried to hold back Iblis's claws but the monster started to overpower them. Sonic and the 3 other kids saw Iblis close both hands on Cera and Spike. Sonic and the others gasped. But then suddenly, Iblis's fists started to shake. Iblis's left claw exploded while his right claw opened up. Iblis backed up a little while growling in pain. Sonic and the others saw that Cera was covered with fire while Spike's spikes on his spine extended long and sharp. It seemed that Cera also had the power of fire as well, thanks to her fiery temper. Spike could also extend his spikes. Both kids glared at Iblis.

"Now I'm mad!" shouted Cera. Spike groaned in anger.

Both kids zoomed at Iblis. They kept bashing Iblis with their abilities. Sonic and the others smiled brightly and rejoined the fight.

Meanwhile, the Mobians and the Dinosaurs watched in great astonishment. It was quite an intense battle. They all then cheered at Sonic and the children.

The battle continued as Sonic and the kids kept fighting. Iblis then raised his claws to the sky again. But this time, a huge number of fireballs rose from the lava all around them. The fireballs then stopped in the sky. Iblis then brought his hands down and the large fireballs came crashing down. Instead of avoiding the fireballs, the heroes tried to fight back. They all started to destroy the fireballs by zooming or by punching and kicking. They destroyed a few fireballs, but Littlefoot and Ducky got hit by some fireballs. Littlefoot and Ducky got sent flying down to the lava. Sonic saw this and zoomed to rescue them. He caught them and brought them back. Littlefoot and Ducky started to clear their heads. They both thanked Sonic. Sonic nodded. Iblis then put his hands together and summoned large fire waves. They managed to avoid some of them but a few of the waves managed to send them flying. The heroes regained themselves and flew back. Iblis then roared into the sky. His 3 eyes flashed for a second. Suddenly, 3 giant fire worms appeared from the lava by Iblis. Their mouths opened in 3 ways and they growled. More minions appeared as well. 15 fire bats appeared from the lava as well and screeched. The fire bats had gargoyle like appearances. The heroes then started to fight the fire minions. Sonic, Littlefoot, and Cera fought the worms while the other kids fought the bats. Ducky shot water that dried up some fire bats while Petrie blew away some bats with a mighty gust of wind. Spike then hit some fire bats with a spiky roll attack. Sonic, Littlefoot, and Cera then took down the worms with their abilities. Sonic used a big Homing Attack, Littlefoot used a big tail whip, and Cera used her great strength. The worms groaned and fell back into the lava. The other kids almost defeated the bats but then suddenly, Iblis's eyes flashed again. He summoned a larger number of worms and bats. Sonic and the kids fought hard but now the fire minions were starting to overwhelm them. The minions kept fighting with fireballs. Ducky then saw the minions close in all around them. She then got very angry.

"You leave my friends alone!" exclaimed Ducky. The powerful Swimmer then created a large orb of water and shot it into the sky. When the water orb hit the clouds, a big clap of thunder was heard. Suddenly, rain started to fall fast. The orb created a rainstorm. Sonic and the others were surprised by this new ability. Even Ducky felt surprised. The heroes then watched as the rain started to dry up the fire minions. The minions growled and shook in pain. Within seconds, their fiery bodies started to turn into hardened rock. All the minions then froze in place and collapsed into the lava. Iblis roared in pain as the rainstorm hit him. The heroes took advantage of the rainstorm and attacked. Littlefoot, Cera, and Spike hit Iblis with their abilities. Ducky shot a large stream of water. And Sonic and Petrie started to circle around Iblis, creating a large tornado. Iblis roared in pain as he tried to escape their attacks. Iblis started to dry up as well.

Meanwhile, Eggman started to wake up by a mountain. He rubbed his head while groaning. He then heard Iblis's roars. He quickly then used his hover vehicle again and flew up. He then saw Iblis fighting Super Sonic and the super kids. He couldn't believe that Sonic was alive again. He pounded his vehicle in anger as he watched the battle.

The heroes kept up their attacks again. Iblis then roared in anger. The beast had enough of these annoying little pests. He raised his head to the sky and let out a deafening roar. His body then glowed and let out a huge, powerful shockwave. The wave silenced the rainstorm and blasted the heroes away. They were all sent flying a few feet away but then they regained themselves. They got ready to fight again. But Iblis tried a new tactic. Iblis put out open palms at the heroes. The heroes then stopped and saw some energy balls appearing. When they grew to the size of small rock, they exploded into a large blast. The heroes flew around to avoid the energy bombs. They closed in on Iblis and fought again. Iblis then tried another tactic. He put his hands near his head and his 3 eyes started to glow brightly. The heroes then stopped in midair and grabbed their heads. They all screamed in pain at the high pitched ringing that boomed in their ears. Sonic then saw Iblis's eyes glowing. It seemed that the monster, thanks to Silver's powers, had the power to use a telepathic sound attack.

"My ears hurt!" Ducky shouted as she covered her ears.

"Mine too!" shouted Petrie. Sonic then tried to fly up to Iblis. But the closer he got, the louder the ringing got. Sonic couldn't get any closer. Iblis then growled. The kids couldn't think straight because of the loud sound. Cera then glared at Iblis. She had enough. She started to burn with fire. She then let out an angry cry and charged at Iblis. It seemed that the sound didn't affect her this time. She zoomed fast and rammed into Iblis's 3rd eye on his forehead. Iblis roared greatly in pain. He staggered backwards as he held his head. The loud sound instantly stopped. Everyone sighed with relief. Cera's fire started to vanish. Sonic then saw that Iblis felt more pain at his head then the other parts of his body. Sonic then saw what Iblis's weakness was when Iblis uncovered his head: The 3rd eye. Sonic then told the kids what Iblis's weak spot is. They zoomed after Iblis again. The fiery beast then growled in great anger. Iblis then raised his hands above his head. He summoned a whole bunch of lava rocks and fireballs. They started combining together and started to grow in size. The heroes then saw that Iblis was creating an enormous fireball. It was about half the size of Iblis. The heroes went wide-eyed. Iblis then roared and launched the huge fireball. The kids looked at the fireball with frightened expressions. Sonic felt a little worried but then seized the courage. Sonic then zoomed towards the fireball. He grunted as he tried to push it back but his strength wasn't enough. The fireball slowed down only a tiny bit and kept going. The kids then saw what Sonic was doing. The kids then had brave expressions and zoomed to help. The kids then started to push the fireball as well. The huge fireball started to slow down.

The parents and Eggman were astounded by the huge fireball that Iblis created. They watched as the heroes tried to stop the powerful attack.

The huge fireball almost stopped in midair. The heroes all grunted as they started to push back harder. The fireball started to go back towards Iblis. The great monster growled in surprise as he watched the huge fireball starting to change direction. Iblis then growled as he caught the giant fireball with his hands and tried to push back. The heroes and Iblis were at a standstill. Neither one could push farther. Suddenly, the heroes' glow shined brightly for a second and pushed even harder. They started to overpower the fiery beast. Iblis couldn't hold back the fireball any longer. The giant fireball hit Iblis and made a big explosion. Iblis roared in pain as he held his head. The heroes then decided to use their own powerful attack. They zoomed at Iblis. Sonic then used his Homing Attack. The kids followed by rolling like Sonic. Being close together, they formed a huge Homing Attack. The attack hit and made a golden explosion.

 **Finish Theme: 'Solaris Phase 2' from Sonic 2006**

Iblis roared greatly and staggered back from the powerful Homing Attack. Sonic and the kids smiled. Iblis felt dazed from the attack. The fiery beast looked weakened. Bits of molten rock started falling off Iblis's body. The heroes were about to beat the monster.

"We almost got him! Let's finish him off!" exclaimed Sonic.

"Yeah!" exclaimed the dino kids.

Sonic then made open palms at Iblis. The kids then put one hand or foot near Sonic's hands. A gold orb started to form. The orb slowly grew to the size of a large rock. They were about to unleash the most powerful attack of the Chaos Emeralds.

"All together guys!" exclaimed Sonic.

"Right!" exclaimed the dino kids. They all focused on Iblis. The fiery beast then looked at the heroes with wide eyes.

"CHAOS… SPEAR!" shouted the heroes. The large orb instantly charged towards Iblis. It looked like a large powerful comet flying at Iblis. The orb then struck and made a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, Iblis then roared greatly in pain. The monster lifted its head towards the sky and roared again. The monster felt dazed and worn out. The monster then fell into the lava and disappeared, making a huge splash of lava. The heroes then cheered with great happiness. They claimed victory!

"Yes! Alright!" exclaimed Sonic.

"Yay! We did it!" exclaimed Littlefoot.

"We really showed that monster!" exclaimed Cera.

"We did! Yep, yep, yep!" exclaimed Ducky.

"We save Great Valley!" exclaimed Petrie. Spike mumbled in happiness.

But their joy was cut short when they saw an enormous burst of fire that appeared from the lava. A large orb of fire then formed. It was Iblis in his purest form. The heroes were very surprised.

"He's still alive?" said Littlefoot.

"But how can that be? We hit him hard! We cannot beat him?!" exclaimed Cera.

"He might be too strong. He might" said Ducky.

"What we do now?"Petrie said while feeling nervous. The kids felt a little nervous and afraid too. But Sonic wasn't afraid at all. Sonic then thought hard. It seemed that Iblis cannot be killed. There had to be some way to get rid of Iblis. Sonic then thought of something. He then looked at the Stone of Cold Fire. He then looked at the kids.

"We may not be able to defeat him, but we can seal him away" said Sonic. The kids looked at Sonic in confusion. Sonic then told them to follow him. The kids listened. They flew over to where the special stone was. Sonic and the kids then carried the stone over to the fiery orb. Sonic then told the kids to hold up the special meteor. The kids did as they were told. Sonic then concentrated and used the power of the emeralds on the orb of Iblis. The fiery orb then turned into a stream of flames as it flew into the meteor. Sonic then grabbed the stone and told the kids to let go. Streaks of fire circled around the meteor. The kids nodded and let go. Sonic then looked at the kids.

"I'll be back guys" said Sonic. The kids felt confused at what Sonic said. Sonic then focused again and used another technique of the Chaos Emeralds.

"Chaos Control!" yelled Sonic. Suddenly, Sonic and the meteor were covered in a bright light and then vanished. The dino kids went wide-eyed. They all looked around for Sonic. Sonic then appeared near the edge of space. He then flew towards space while holding the stone.

"Sayonara, Iblis!" Sonic yelled as he shoved the meteor into outer space with great force. The meteor started to fly far away from the planet. Iblis was gone. Sonic then felt the cold of space starting to choke him. He quickly then shouted, "Chaos Control!" Sonic then vanished in a flash of bright light.

The kids waited for Sonic to return. They all started to feel upset that Sonic could be in trouble. But then suddenly, they saw a bright flash of light. Sonic returned unharmed. The kids smiled and flew over to Sonic, and hugged him. Sonic hugged back.

"You didn't think I was gonna leave you guys alone, did you?" Sonic said with a smile. Sonic and the kids then flew back to the group. The kids asked about the 'Chaos Control' ability. Sonic explained that it can be used to control time and to teleport away fast. The kids felt very surprised. The Mobians and the Dinosaurs were happy to see that Sonic and the kids were okay. The parents embraced their children while Tails and Amy embraced Sonic. Knuckles and Shadow nodded with a smile. Tails and Sonic then high-fived.

"You did it Sonic!" exclaimed Tails.

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Knuckles.

"Nobody can take down my Sonic" stated Amy. Sonic chuckled a little. The parents then praised their children.

"You all saved the day children!" exclaimed Grandpa Longneck.

"You all took down that monster!" exclaimed Topps.

"You saved our home and all of us" said Grandma Longneck.

"We're all proud of you" said Ducky's mother. The kids felt very happy.

"Yeah. Did you see how strong we were? That monster didn't stand a chance" Cera said with pride.

"That monster was very strong but we were stronger. We were. We were" said Ducky.

"We beat that big monster" said Petrie. Spike added with "Uh huh."

"Yeah, but we couldn't have done it without Sonic" Littlefoot said with a smile. The other kids agreed. Sonic smiled and nodded at their words. Sonic and the kids then turned back to normal. Their powers and golden colors vanished. The 7 Chaos Emeralds appeared in the air. The Mobians then focused on the emeralds' power to restore the valley. The emeralds started rotating in a circle in a fast way while glowing brightly. The world started to repair itself. The land started to come back together and the lava started to disappear. The dark clouds also vanished. Silver and Blaze got their powers back as well. They both got up and thanked Sonic and the kids. They all nodded. Within a few moments, the Great Valley was restored. Everything was back to normal again. Suddenly, a bright light appeared and covered Sonic and Littlefoot. They both closed their eyes because of the bright light.

 _Somewhere in a mysterious place…_

After a few seconds, Sonic and Littlefoot then opened their eyes. They were in some kind of void. There was some faint blue light around them. They both had no idea where they were. Littlefoot then saw a familiar creature that walked towards them. Littlefoot then recognized the old Clubtail.

"Rooter?" said Littlefoot.

The old Clubtail smiled. "Hello kid. You and your friend did great."

Littlefoot then hugged Rooter. Sonic didn't know much about Rooter but he was happy that Littlefoot was friends with him. Rooter then said that someone else wants to see him too. Littlefoot then looked forward as he saw another familiar face. A Longneck adult then came over. Sonic thought who could be. Littlefoot went wide-eyed as he realized who the Longneck was.

"Mother?" said Littlefoot.

Littlefoot's mother smiled. "Yes. It's me, dear Littlefoot."

Littlefoot ran over to his mother. His mother lowered her head to Littlefoot. They both nuzzled each other. Littlefoot hugged his mother. Sonic then walked over. Littlefoot's mother then smiled at Sonic. Sonic rubbed the back of his head in shyness.

"Uh, hi" Sonic said with a smile. Littlefoot's mother then nuzzled Sonic. Sonic then chuckled lightly.

"So you're Littlefoot's mother" said Sonic. Littlefoot's mother nodded.

Littlefoot's eyes got watery. "I've missed you so much, mother."

"I know my Littlefoot. But we don't get to choose how much time we have in the world. That's why we should be thankful for what time we do have" said Littlefoot's mother.

"I wished that you didn't have to leave so soon" Littlefoot said as a tear went down his face.

Littlefoot's mother smiled gently. "Oh, my sweet Littlefoot. I never left you even when I left the world. I told you that I will always be with you. And I'm so proud of you. Of what you've become and how you changed many things. (Looks at Sonic) And how you've made good friends. Even ones who are from another world."

Littlefoot then looked at Sonic with a smile. Sonic smiled back. Littlefoot's mother then looked at Sonic with a smile.

"Thank you for being there for my Littlefoot, Sonic. Thank you for being his friend when he needed it most. I want you to always be there for him and the others" said Littlefoot's mother.

Sonic nodded. "You're welcome. And I will. I always keep my word."

Littlefoot's mother said that it was time for her and Rooter to leave. Littlefoot's mother then said that she loves her son very much. The Longneck nuzzled Sonic and her son one last time. Littlefoot had a couple of tears go down his face but he smiled. A thought then came to Sonic's head and he asked about what happened to Littlefoot's father. Littlefoot's mother replied, "You'll find out soon enough." Sonic and Littlefoot looked at each other in surprise. Littlefoot and Sonic said their Good-Byes as Littlefoot's mother and Rooter then walked towards a bright white light and vanished. A bright light then covered Sonic and Littlefoot again.

 _Back in the Valley…_

Sonic and Littlefoot were back with the others. It looked like nobody saw what Sonic and Littlefoot saw. They both decided to keep the vision a secret. Though, Sonic wondered how he and Littlefoot got to see Littlefoot's mother. Sonic then asked Littlefoot about Rooter. Littlefoot explained that Rooter comforted him by saying that his mother will always live on in his heart and by the things his mother taught him. Sonic then smiled.

Meanwhile, Eggman found what was left of Metal Sonic and flew back to his ship. He called back his dino servants as they started to wake up. Inside his base, Eggman then saw Nega appear on screen. The evil genius heard Nega say that he didn't want to work with Eggman anymore since Eggman didn't keep his end of the bargain. Eggman tried to apologize but Nega ended the conversation and the screen went black. Eggman got upset but he paid little mind to it. He was starting to think about his next plan to attack Sonic's home. So Eggman activated his ship and went back to his world.

Back in the meeting area, the dino parents were deciding the punishments for Pterano and the Claw Heads. The grownups gave mean looks to Pterano and the Claw Heads. Grandpa Longneck looked at Pterano and the Claw Heads.

"Quite frankly, your behaviors have been inexcusable" said Grandpa Longneck. The 3 guilty dinos felt very upset. The elder Longneck then told the 3 dinos of the bad things they did. How Pterano kidnapped Ducky and for being deceitful. And how Ozzy and Strut helped Eggman to try harming Sonic, the kids, and the Great Valley.

"But because the 3 of you helped Sonic and the kids when Eggman attacked again, your punishments will be reduced" said Grandpa Longneck. The 3 dinos cheered up a little and smiled lightly.

"They will?" said Pterano.

"Really?" added Strut.

"Yes. We have decided that the 3 of you should be banished to the Mysterious Beyond until 5 of the cold times have passed (5 years)" said Grandpa Longneck. Pterano and the Claw Heads raised both eyebrows and then had sad expressions. Petrie was very surprised at what he heard about his uncle's punishment.

"5 cold times? That so long!" Petrie said with an upset expression.

Topps then frowned. "Yes. And some of us think it should be a lot longer. (Looks at Ozzy and Strut) Especially, for those 2 guys."

Ozzy sighed in sadness. Strut then looked at his brother. "Well, we have been to the Mysterious Beyond before. Maybe it's not so bad" said Strut. Ozzy frowned lightly but cheered up a little.

Pterano felt a little more upset about the punishment. Pterano then told the grownups that he'll be alone and defenseless in the Mysterious Beyond.

"Is that really fair?" asked Pterano.

All the grownups simply replied with a loud "Yes!"

Pterano then sighed in defeat. Petrie then begged the grownups to let Pterano stay and that Pterano was very sorry. Petrie's mother then said that Pterano may be remorseful for his actions but he must still take responsibility for what he did. Same goes to Ozzy and Strut.

"But…" started Petrie. Pterano then came in.

"Petrie, she's right" said Pterano. Petrie then looked at his uncle with sad eyes.

"We must all be accountable for our actions. I'll be fine" said Pterano.

"He's right. And we'll be fine too" said Strut.

Ozzy smiled lightly. "Besides, Pterano won't be alone."

"Because we'll be by his side" said Strut

Pterano felt surprised at what he heard as he looked at the Claw Heads. Ozzy and Strut smiled lightly. Pterano smiled back. Pterano then looked back at his nephew with a smile. Petrie felt pretty sad. Petrie said that he will miss him. Pterano then said that he will miss his nephew too. They both hugged each other. Pterano then said that maybe someday, he, Ozzy, and Strut can prove that they can be trustworthy. Sonic walked over to the Claw Heads.

"Maybe you guys aren't so bad after all. I hope you learned that Eggman isn't someone you can trust" said Sonic. Littlefoot then came over.

"Yeah, thank you for helping us to stop Eggman and for protecting us" said Littlefoot. Ozzy and Strut nodded.

"I guess I was wrong about being an enemy to you and the children, Sonic. You really are a hero" said Ozzy. Sonic smiled and nodded.

Topps now frowned at Pterano. "Now, go on you. Scoot! Go on, scoot!" said Topps. The tough Three-Horn then tried to charge at Pterano. The Flyer then took to the sky and flew off. Topps then looked at the Claw Heads.

"You guys too! Go on!" exclaimed Topps. The Claw Heads nodded a few times nervously and ran off. They both waved Good-Bye as they ran off to the Mysterious Beyond. The kids then thought of something. They asked Sonic what happened to Iblis and the stone. Sonic simply told them that he made it so that Iblis will never bother them again. Sonic then introduced Amy, Shadow, Blaze, and Silver to the herd. The parents and the Far Walkers were very surprised to hear that Silver and Blaze are from the far future. They were also surprised to hear that Shadow was just as fast and strong as Sonic. Sonic's face got a little red when Amy told the herd that she was Sonic's girlfriend. That earned some chuckles from the herd. Sonic sighed. Amy then hugged Sonic's arm. Sonic rolled his eyes. The kids laughed a little. Sonic then decided to show his Mobian friends around the Great Valley.

 _Later that night…_

The Mobians got ready to head back to their world. Sonic and Littlefoot walked over to the Rainbow Faces who were on a small hill. They all watched as the Far Walkers were on the move to another journey. Sonic then looked at the Rainbow Faces.

"You guys leaving too?" asked Sonic.

The Rainbow Faces looked up at the night sky. A shooting star went by. The Rainbow Faces looked back at Sonic and Littlefoot.

"Anytime now" said Zena. Orion nodded.

"Hey, thanks for helping us back at the mountain and for finding the emeralds. I don't know how you did it but thanks" Sonic said with a smile. The Rainbow Faces nodded with a smile.

"You're welcome Sonic" said Orion.

"So the stone was magic after all" said Littlefoot.

"Yes, but you see, the stone and its power never really mattered" said Orion. Sonic and Littlefoot felt a little confused.

"It didn't?" said Littlefoot.

"No, it's what you did to discover the truth. That's what was important" said Orion. Sonic and Littlefoot raised an eyebrow. The Rainbow Faces were getting ready to leave. But Littlefoot walked quickly over to them. He asked why the Rainbow Faces knew so much about many things, and about where Sonic was from, and how could they know about the Chaos Emeralds. Littlefoot looked back and forth at the Rainbow Faces. Sonic then walked over to Littlefoot.

"Who ARE you guys?" asked Littlefoot.

"Yeah, are you guys from another world too?" asked Sonic.

"You might say that Sonic, but we can't tell you everything" said Zena.

"You have a sharp mind Littlefoot for someone so young and of course, you have a great mind and heart, Sonic" Orion said as he looked at Littlefoot and Sonic.

"Oh, thanks" said Littlefoot.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks" added Sonic. Zena then said that they must remember that there is more to the Circle of Life and everything else than they could imagine.

"In the Mysterious Beyond?" asked Littlefoot.

"No. As we told Topps, BEYOND the Mysterious Beyond" said Orion. Orion then tried to tell Sonic and Littlefoot what stars really are, but Zena interrupted by clearing her throat.

"Well, that we would be telling, wouldn't it? But remember, when you think that you've reached the end of your journey, it's only the beginning" said Orion.

"And you may find that you'll have friends somewhere far beyond this world" said Zena. Sonic and Littlefoot smiled.

"Yep. When one adventure ends, another begins" said Sonic. The Rainbow Faces nodded.

"Oh, would you look at that!" Orion said as he pointed somewhere behind Sonic and Littlefoot.

"Look at what?" asked Sonic. Both Sonic and Littlefoot looked behind themselves but saw nothing. While they were distracted, the Rainbow Faces disappeared as a pillar of blue light took them away. Sonic and Littlefoot saw a comet moving fast in the sky and then vanished. The Rainbow Faces were really alien dinosaurs. Sonic and Littlefoot had both eyebrows raised in great surprise. But then they both smiled.

"Their secret is safe with us" said Sonic. Littlefoot then replied "Yeah."

The other kids then walked over to Sonic and Littlefoot. They saw some kind of light that got their attention.

"What's going on guys?" asked Cera.

"Sorry, can't tell you that" said Sonic.

"Why not?" Cera said in surprise.

Littlefoot smiled. "That would be telling, wouldn't it?"

"Telling what?" asked Ducky.

"Yeah, what you guys know that we no know?" said Petrie. Littlefoot then said that there is very much that they don't know, but the fun part is how much they still have to learn. Sonic nodded in agreement. The other kids then said that they know a lot. Petrie then said that he knows more than his uncle. Sonic then laughed lightly.

Sonic and the other Mobians said their Good-Byes as they used the emeralds to head back home. The kids hugged Sonic one last time. Sonic promised that he'll be back soon. The kids nodded. The kids also hugged Tails and Knuckles. Both Mobians laughed a little. The dinosaurs said Good-Bye as well. The emeralds created a time portal to send them back home. The Mobians walked through the portal and vanished.

 _A few months later…_

Littlefoot and the kids were having fun on a beautiful sunny day. 2 members joined the group. One was their old friend Chomper, the friendly Sharptooth, and the other was Ruby, the Fast Runner. The dino kids really missed Sonic since he was gone for a while. Suddenly, the kids saw a streak of blue wind go by. It stopped close by. It was Sonic, standing before them. The kids smiled brightly. The kids ran over and hugged Sonic. Ruby knew about Sonic thanks to Littlefoot and the others telling her about Sonic's adventures with them.

The kids told Sonic about some of their adventures and introduced Ruby. (The events of: The Big Freeze, Journey to Big Water, The Great Longneck Migration, Invasion of the Tinysauruses, The Great Day of Flyers, and the Wisdom of Friends.)

Sonic also told them some of his adventures. (The events of: Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic 2006, Unleashed, Colors, and Generations.) Sonic was only a little surprised of the kids' adventures because he has seen many other wondrous things on his journey. However, the kids were very surprised by Sonic's adventures. How Sonic fought the Black Arms with Shadow, fought Iblis again and Solaris, helped the Wisp aliens, and meeting a past version of himself.

Sonic then asked if they want to race. But Cera then said that they're not as fast as him and it would be unfair. But then Sonic said that he could change that. The kids felt confused. Sonic then closed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly, the 7 Chaos Emeralds appeared. The kids then smiled. They knew what Sonic was thinking.

Sonic and the kids then raced in the sky. Thanks to the emeralds, the kids were flying fast like Sonic. They zoomed through the sky. The grownups watched them go with smiles. The kids and Sonic laughed and had fun while flying pretty fast.

"Alright! Race you guys to the Mysterious Beyond and back to the Valley!" shouted Sonic.

"You got it!" exclaimed Littlefoot.

"I'm gonna win this race!" exclaimed Cera.

"We'll see about that Cera!" exclaimed Ducky.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Petrie.

"Maybe I could win" said Chomper.

"Maybe me too" said Ruby. Everyone then raced to the Mysterious Beyond. Sonic then looked at the 'screen' and winked. Super Sonic then zoomed off with the super kids.

 _And so, Sonic and the dino children went on more adventures. Along with their new members, Chomper and Ruby. They will face old and new challenges. Along with their foes: Dr. Eggman and Red Claw. But they will also face a new enemy. Someone who is from another world. And soon, the dino kids will get to see Sonic's world._

 _But that's… another story._

 **The End**

 **Sonic's adventures will continue soon…**


End file.
